Streetwise
by vanilla.barcode
Summary: After witnessing her parents' death before her eyes, Soi fon has become mute…by choice and makes a living out of being a thief in the streets. Yorusoi, definitely.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Streetwise

Title: Streetwise

Author: barcode 801 2005248 0

Pairing: YourichixSoifon

Summary: After witnessing her parent's death before her eyes, Soi fon has become mute…by choice and makes a living out of being a thief in the streets.

A/N- Hi guys, this is my first yorusoi story I've ever written. Well, not really. I've written a few but never got round to finishing them and didn't have the heart to post them because I didn't think they were good enough. But this story is something I want to try out, if people like it then I'll continue. I've got a little bit of an idea where this is going but haven't got the full story yet, but I know it's going to last thirty or more chapters if I ever finish it.

Sorry for the extra long author's note, but just thought you'd want to know a little background info.

Hope you like it,

Cheers.

ChapterO1

Normal POV

The thin figure pulled the hoodie further down her face so it covered her eyes and nose, earning a look of disapproval from the woman walking in her direction. Thinning grey hair with small dark eyes frowned at the 19 year old and her choice of clothing.

But she didn't care that she was only wearing a tattered singlet with a plain grey hoodie over the top, dirty with mud and what not. Simple black pants that now hung loose on her hips that held more rips then it should.

She stopped caring 7 years ago.

After passing the elderly woman swiftly, keeping terribly close so that their arms brushed against each other, Soi lifted her head up to the sky. And in doing so, had the sun glare back into her hollow steel grey eyes before she tore her gaze away from above.

Continuing at her steady pace, she pulled the aged red purse out from her pocket of the hoodie, sparing one last glance at the woman now behind her.

Soi pulled the zip open between her nimble fingers to see several notes and numerous coins clunking together as she walked. Satisfied, though face still emotionless, the young woman took the dollar notes into her hand tightly and quickly scanned through to roughly count the money.

Thirty-five dollars would last her almost two weeks or more, and the coins probably added up to a few dollars, three at the most.

The raven haired girl folded the cash carefully before placing them into her pant pockets, the coins following after as the old woman's purse was dropped to the floor, forgotten.

With a silent sigh, the 19 year old stepped into the bakery and slid 2 dollars over the counter firmly. The middle aged man had a look of pity in his eyes as he served his customer, putting three rolls of bread into a small plastic bag.

She was a regular, coming in nearly everyday for the same thing over and over again.

Just bread, and occasionally a sweet.

It had been almost 6, 7 years?

He literally watched her grow into the young woman she was today yet he had never heard her utter a single word.

Not even a sound had escaped her lips before but he never asked.

"Thank you" he smiled gently at her and took the money, just like he did always.

Soi nodded her head in her way of saying thanks and made to turn away when a box of lollipops beside the counter caught her eyes.

Stopping for just a second, she moved to the box of lollipops and reached in to pull out a watermelon flavored one. She read the sign saying 50 cents and searched her pockets for the coins before placing it on the counter and then walked off.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the light shining down at the city and made her way to the park benches which was her home. When she was close enough a little boy of barely 4 came running at her, his small arms stretched out reaching for the girl.

"Soi-chaan!"

Said girl caught him securely in her arms as he jumped onto her, his body hugging Soi tightly. She ruffled his hair and carried him back over to the benches where a worn out backpack and some blankets lay.

Together they sat down, with the boy in Soi's lap a wide grin on his face.

"Lookie! Akio folded the blankets!" he exclaimed in his baby voice, pointing a short finger at the blankets that were neatly folded next to their backpack.

Soi's eyes softened for a moment before it returned to normal and she lifted the plastic bag in hand to show Akio she bought their meal.

He happily grasped it and dipped his hand inside to retrieve a bread roll with a small squeal. The girl pushed his shaggy black hair from his face as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying awfully hard to break the food in half.

There was a hint of a smile on the 19 year old's face when she carefully broke the bread without touching his hands, letting Akio think he succeeded.

His eyes shined proudly as he stared down at the bread in his small hands,

"Half for Soi-chan and half for Akio!" he thrust the bigger half at the older girl.

She took the food offered and took a small bite, watching Akio do the same with crumbs falling down onto his pants as he picked them up and put them into his mouth.

They couldn't afford to waste any.

The two finished their breakfast quickly before packing everything they owned into the backpack they had.

Soi held her hand out for Akio, ready for their daily routine when the 4 year old jumped up onto the bench,

"Akio wants to be superman!"

The older of the two raised a brow before kneeling in front of the boy, her back to him, with Akio grinning as he climbed onto her shoulders.

A mop of messy black hair stuck out in the crowd, literally as Akio laughed and giggled, waving his arms about in the air.

Soi held a tighter grip on his legs to steady him and the boy yelped, hands securely attached to the girl's head that was shielded with her hoodie. She shook her head as the walk continued, extra mindful now that Akio was on higher grounds.

"Soi-chan, can we go in there?" he pointed to a toy shop to their left.

The 19 year old looked up to see adorable midnight blue eyes staring back into her own hopefully and she gave in, steering them to the left.

Akio bounced up and down excitedly, almost loosing balance if Soi hadn't held one hand up for him to take.

"Arigatou Soi-chan!" he chirped/

The girl helped him down slowly and Akio took her hand, pulling her in eagerly. And so Soi followed behind the little boy, watching him look at the various toys with amazement.

If only they weren't in this…situation with their lack of money and property then she would be able to get Akio anything he wanted.

He deserved it, he deserved to be happy.

Suddenly, the little hand in hers wriggled free and she looked down to see the 4 year old run over to a shelf full of teddy bears until he stopped at a particular one.

It had toffee brown fur with black eyes and a cute button nose, one leg hanging off the tip of the shelf.

A little hesitantly, the small boy stroked the soft fur with a finger before his face lit up and the teddy was off the shelf and in his arms. Soi thought he was suffocating the poor creature with how tight he was hugging it.

Akio held the toffee bear out in front of him with both hands at the side of its body, a cute but boyish smile on his face.

"He's just like Soi-chan, all soft and cuddly!"

And once again, the soft toy was buried deep into his chest and stomach.

"Can I call him Soi-chan too?" Akio asked,

Soi fon looked at him helplessly before nodding once and he walked back over th the shelf with her beside him.

The raven haired girl caught the price on the price tag, biting her bottom lip. It was twenty-five dollars, something she couldn't spend her money on at the moment but she would think of a plan.

"Bye bye Soi-chan, we'll come visit you tomorrow, won't we Soi-chan?" he asked, tugging at the 19 year old's hand.

Another nod and Akio waved goodbye to the teddy and left, but not before giving it one last hug.

The two left with the workers giving them disgusted stares which Soi ignored and kept the little boy from seeing.

The 4 year old scrambled back onto Soi's shoulders and they were off again, walking about in the city, their legs taking them wherever they wished.

By 5 in the evening, they were back at the park drinking from the public tap.

After their drink, they were to do their exercise Soi had started ever since living in the streets. 10 laps around the entire park which usually took her a while and half a lap for Akio because he was too young to do any more.

After Akio finished he would sit on their bench and wait for Soi, turning when she would pass, holding his hand out. The 19 year old high-fived the boy, learning from the first time she didn't slap his palm gently when he came running and tripping after her.

"Soi-chan didn't high-five Akio!" he wailed, tears threatening to spill.

So she had to run back for him to stop crying.

Dinner was next as Soi sat herself down and wiped the sweat from her brow as Akio held the bread out for her. She broke it in half, both munching in it quietly until Soi finished with Akio still a fair bit behind.

The older girl pulled the thin blankets from their backpack and spread it across the bench though she remained seated.

Akio climbed the length of their bed and slipped in next to Soi who had pulled off her hoodie and folded it, fluffing it up to serve as a pillow.

"Goodnight Soi-chan" Akio murmured tiredly.

For a while they just laid there in silence before the raven haired girl reached into her pocket for the lollipop she bought earlier in the morning. She pulled the blankets higher so it reached under Akio's chin. Once she was sure he had fallen asleep, she placed the lollipop in his hand, fisting it closed afterwards and shut her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Akio opened his eyes groggily, lifting his hand up to rub them bur jammed something into his eyes instead. He let out a quiet yelp, opening his dark blue orbs to find a watermelon lollipop in his hand.

He cocked his head to the side, throwing a curious glance at the sweet before he realized that Soi had gotten it for him.

"Soi-cha-" he turned to the 19 year old only to see her still sleeping.

With the smile still in place, he cuddled closer to the girl who had saved him from death, took him in and cared for him.

"Soi-chan is the best"

Soi fon almost smiled as she heard those words through her half-awakened state and ruffled his hair in reply.

Please review if you can, I'd like to know if you guys liked the story or not and any ideas wouldn't be too bad either.

Sorry for any mistakes or if anything doesn't make sense, but hope it was alright.

Cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

ChapterO2

ChapterO2

A/N-Sorry it took me a while, but my computer had a virus and I ended up loosing everything on my computer, absolutely all of my stories were gone. So I had to copy them from the net and then continue so it's taken me a long time to update.

But other than that, thanks for those who reviewed and read my story, I'm glad you like it.

Cheers.

Normal POV

Soi fon exhaled and untangled herself from the 4 year old gently, putting a hand under his head for support as she took her hoodie and replaced it with the backpack. She then wrapped the bundle of blankets closer to his small body and got up to stretch her stiff arms and legs. The 19 year old then went into the public toilets to wash herself briefly and wiped her face dry with her sleeve and walked out.

Taking one last look at Akio sleeping peacefully with the occasional snore and scanning the area quickly, she went off into the city.

It was only a couple of minutes past seven yet people were hurrying this way and that to get to their destinations on time. Soi stopped in her tracks to actually lift her head up and take in the scene of her everyday life. The buildings, the people and the atmosphere had not changed for 7 years. Not one bit.

Those lonely thoughts continued to plague her mind but she was woken from her reverie when her body collided into a taller, firmer one. The crash sent her stumbling back a small way and stepped to the right, ready to move on and walk away when she spotted a pair of shoes where she was supposed to be. In fact, there were now four pairs of shoes peering up at her and her eyes hardened.

Looking up, she found four men standing before her, all older than her she noticed; sizing her up.

They were her type of people, those that lived in the streets.

The man she bumped into had menacing brown eyes and well-built body that screamed out 'run'

"You ain't gonna say sorry brat?" he demanded

Soi cut her eyes to his clenched fist and the anger radiated off him in strong waves and she frowned.

It was just a bloody accident.

He took a step forward and she took one back on reflex.

"Scared?" he mocked,

The girl's jaw tightened and he noticed.

"Ahh…now we're angry"

"Come one, you wanna say something don't ya? You feelin fire in your body, so much you wanna hit me?"

The raven haired girl remained silent.

Soi could do this all day, years of practice had her perfect absolute silence.

She hadn't spoken a word in 7 years.

"Why don't you say something!"

He was loosing his patience, not that he had much to begin with.

The man turned to his friends, or brothers, Soi wouldn't know.

"why don't we teach the twerp how to say sorry" he grinned, showing uneven yellow teeth.

Her brows furrowed as they took steady strides towards her, one reaching for her shoulders and digging his fingers into them.

She simply shrugged him off and batted his arm away with ease.

With a click of his fingers, one had her arms twisted behind her back and another cracking his neck and knuckles in front of her.

"You sure got some fire to ya bitch" one sneered.

Without warning, he struck at her stomach with enough force to feel winded.

Fist against rubs, plain and hard.

Their wicked laughter reached her ears in hollow echoes, she wouldn't fight back unless she was protecting something or someone.

And there was no scream of pain from her, not even a pant to show that oxygen wasn't quite reaching her lungs in time.

She wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

But Soi's head snapped up when the violence stopped, only to have dirty hands lift the hem of her hoodie to her stomach ands he snapped.

Memories came crashing into her mind of that night, flashes of shadows against the walls.

The images of knife impaling flesh and pleading screams were burned into her head.

Their voices bought her back to attention and hr body moved of its own accord. She watched as her leg kicked at the man's stomach and he doubled over wheezing for air. The 19 year old then pushed her elbow back harshly into the chest behind her, and saw her attackers either in shock or in pain.

And she ran.

The remaining two collected themselves, getting over the fact that a kid barely even twenty had beaten someone five years her senior. They followed after her, humiliation still hanging about in the air, they wouldn't let it go just like that.

But Soi didn't let her thoughts disrupt her and continued running, keeping a safe distance ahead of them thanks to her daily training.

She didn't have to be thinking it to know it or remember it because it stuck to her mind.

It was today, the 7th of June.

It was today.

Akio peeked through an open eye to see Soi gone and sat himself up slowly. He then folded the blankets clumsily and rammed it the backpack, hugging it to his body and trying to push it further in with his stomach.

Little fingers pulled the zip closed with some difficulty before the 4 year old slipped the backpack over his shoulders and trudged off.

He knew today was different from all the other days of the year, he had seen it happen three times in his life. Even if he was too young to understand the situation, he knew it was today because Soi would be extra quiet. Not that she talked at all, but Akio could read her face but on the 7th of June, it was different.

Too different.

Akio looked up at all the people brushing past him in the streets, not even sparing a glance at the smaller boy.

"Excuse me mister" his voice squeaked, pulling at a man's shirt sleeve.

The man looked down at him with a frown,

"Yes?"

"Soi-chan look after Akio, Akio want to buy big muffin for Soi-chan but Akio only has this" he pulled out a five cent coin (sorry, but I'm writing in Australian dollars cos I'm Australian)

"And Akio want to-"

"No" he pulled his arm free from Akio's loose grip.

The 4 year old looked shocked, hurt.

"B-But Soi-chan is really upset, and-and she doesn't tell Akio but Akio knows. Akio wants Soi-chan to smile and-"

The man walked off half way through the sentence and Akio stood in the middle of the path, tears brimming his eyes.

"No one do that to Akio before…" he murmured.

He wanted to buy the raven haired girl something special to see her smile.

The boy ran off to another woman waiting for the bus.

"Excuse me" he tried again, hand tugging gently at her pants.

He was ignored as the bus came and he was pushed to the side as more people crowded around the doors.

The only thing he could see was a sea of legs and he pushed his way out with a panicked look in his blue eyes.

"Why no one listen to Akio?" the 4 year old asked, standing against the now empty bus stop.

Small droplets of tears fell from his eyes and slid down his cheek to the tip of his chin, he wiped them away for the first time, but more liquid replaced the trail.

"Akio wants to see Soi-chan, Akio wants Soi-chan!" he sobbed.

The boy stood by himself, tears streaming down his face as he babbled on with everyone walking past him.

They were all too busy to care when a young woman of 24 looked at the boy with sympathy in her eyes and made her way over to him.

She kneeled down in front of Akio and wiped his cheeks with the pad of her thumb.

"Hey there sweetie, are you lost?" she asked softly.

Akio's face crumpled together, signaling a tsunami of tears to come.

"What's your name?" she tried a different approach.

"Akio" he choked out.

"Ok then, Yoruichi's gonna pick you up and look for your parents ok?"

"Yoru-ichi?" he finally looked up at the woman.

"That's me!" Yoruichi grinned, picking the boy up.

He held onto her as she carried him and she rubbed his back in a soothing manner until all she could hear was a small hiccup once in a while.

"Yoru-chan has purple hair" he murmured in awe.

The woman only chuckled in response before pulling the boy away to see his face.

"Where are your parents Akio?" she asked gently.

Akio buried his face in the purple haired woman's shoulder,

"Akio only have Soi-chan, Soi-chan went to get Akio food but Akio want to get Soi-chan big muffin" he explained, hands fanning outwards.

The 24 year old's face softened,

"Alright then, where were you supposed to wait for Soi-chan?"

"At home!" Akio said.

"Where is that silly?" Yoruichi smiled, ruffling his hair.

"The park, our park!" he clapped his hands together.

But something caught his eyes and he tried to free himself from the woman's embrace so she let him down carefully.

"What's wrong, did Akio get hurt?" she made to check him but Akio dived onto the floor in between the sea of people and Yoruichi followed, eyes wide with worry for the little boy.

"Akio?" she picked up his small body.

He suddenly turned in her arms,

"Look Yoru-chan, Akio has more money to get big Muffin for Soi-chan!" he exclaimed, proud as he held out the twenty cent coin for Yoruichi to see.

"Yoru-chan go shopping with Akio" he took her hand in his and tried to pull her with him.

Soi POV

I stepped back into the park only to find it completely empty, there was no Akio running to me.

What was going on, where was he?

The blankets and our backpack were gone, did something happen to him?

Not caring about the fact that I was the opposite gender, I ran into the men's toilet to look for Akio but all cubicles had the doors wide open.

Frantic beating began in my chest and it was all I could hear as I ran back into the city, looking for the only reason I still dealt with life.

Where are you…Akio?

I lost count of how long I had been walking around looking for Akio, I even went back to the toy store to the soft toy section but didn't find the 4 year old I was looking for.

My fists were clenched tightly.

Why didn't I take him with me? Why did I leave Akio in the park? Nothing's ever happened in the past 3 years so why now?

If something ever happened-

"Soi-chan?...Soi-chan!" a bubbly voice called from behind me.

I spun around to see Akio with a wide grin in place and something resembling a cupcake in his hand. His other hand though, was surprisingly occupied with a slender dark hand.

I eyed the woman with briefly, noting purple but was all I cared to notice when Akio flew himself at my legs. I bent down to pull his body close, protectively and a relieved sigh escaped my lips.

Akio wrapped his arms around my neck in a tight embrace and it warmed my heart a little.

"Akio bought something for Soi-chan!" he said, pulling away from my hold.

My breathing and heartbeat calmed down as the little boy smiled at me.

"Akio got a big big muffin for Soi-chan. Lookie!" he cupped it in both hands for me.

My hands shook a little as I took it from him and tousled his hair in thanks, not knowing any other way to express the way I felt.

Normal POV

Yoruichi watched the scene unfold before her eyes, the girl had on loose clothes that made her figure look appear smaller than it already was.

Panic was shining bright in the raven haired girl's eyes but calmness now radiated from her as she held Akio in her arms.

Anyone could tell she genuinely cared.

"Yoru-chan, come!" the purple haired woman looked down at the boy now pulling at her hand.

Yoruichi smiled and let him lead her to the girl where he dropped her hand and showed all his teeth in a big smile.

"Soi-chaan! Yoru-chan carried Akio round shopping!" he sounded so happy, so content.

"Shihouin Yoruichi" she introduced herself, holding her hand out.

She wore a cat-like grin.

And it was then that Soi had a better look at 'Yoruichi'.

She was absolutely…flawless with smooth caramel skin, stunning yet unusual purple hair pulled into a high ponytail and piercing gold eyes.

The 19 year old frowned down at her dirty pale hand.

The goddess took the younger girl's hand in hers in a firm handshake, expecting her to her her name.

And she waited.

But nothing came.

"Akio calls Soi-chan 'Soi-chan', but Yoru-chan can call Soi-chan…Soi?" Akio scratched the back of his head, a little confused.

Just a little.

"So, it's Soi?" the 24 year old raised a brow.

The raven haired girl gave a nod in reply.

There was silence for a brief moment which Yoruichi spent figuring out why the girl didn't talk, well, wouldn't talk.

It's been almost five minutes since she first saw her yet her mouth had never opened, the only one talking was Akio.

"Come on Soi-chan, eat my muffin, eat my muffin!" the 4 year old begged, jumping up and down beside her.

This chapter was slightly longer, and I know there are mistakes in there, but I was just too, I don't know upset bout loosing all my other stories that I didn't really go over this chap much.

But please review and tell me what you thought about it, I'd really like to know.

Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

ChapterO3

ChapterO3

A/N- I know I've taken ages to update, had a lot of homework and SACs to do. But I've managed to complete chapter 3.

Hope you enjoy,

Cheers.

Normal POV

Awkward silence filled the air between the two as they were seated on the bench in the park, with Akio eating half of Soi's muffin.

Yoruichi was stuck on whether to talk or not to talk because in the end she wanted some kind of an answer, and definitely wanted more than a nod. But her train of thought was broken when the 19 year old stood up and went to put her rubbish in the bin a few metres away before moving back to the bench, sitting on the far side.

'Ugh, to hell with it' she thought.

"Akio, can you go play in the playground for a few minutes while Yoruichi talks to Soi?" the purple haired woman asked, tousling his hair affectionately.

"Ok Yoru-chan!" the 4 year old chirped, hugging Soi tightly before bounding off.

Yoruichi smiled, watching him run off before turning to the younger girl, seeing her emotionless face. She bit her bottom lip, not knowing where to start off exactly when Akio came back,

"Ahh Yoru-chan! Akio forgot to tell Yoru-chan-"

But before the little boy could finish his sentence, his face was buried in mud, the front of his body glued to the floor painfully.

Soi was on her feet almost instantly, with Yoruichi just behind her as they helped him to his feet. Akio frowned and wiped at his eyes and cheek with his sleeve, Soi rubbing the dirt from his forehead with her fingers.

"Yucky mud" he pouted, looking at his now dirty hands.

"Well, would you like Yoruichi to help wash your hands with you?" she grinned, turning to Soi for permission.

She was met with the slightest of nods and Akio ran to the public toilets, arms out to the side.

"Akio a plane!" he ran in a zigzag-like pattern with Yoruichi chasing behind him, both laughing.

The raven haired girl sat down again as the two disappeared into the block.

"Ok, Yoruichi's going to carry you and you're going to wash your hands yeah?"

"Mhmm!" Akio nodded.

"Ok, here we go" the 24 year old hoisted him up and put her knee underneath him for support as he turned on the taps and reached for the soap to rinse wash his hands with.

"That's my boy" she poked his cheek with a finger.

When Akio finished washing his hands, Yoruichi cleaned his face and had him go under the dryer for fun.

The small boy was about to run back out into the park when the older woman called him back,

"Is Soi-chan always so quiet?" she asked, using his nickname for the girl.

"Ahh, that was what Akio had to tell Yoru-chan. Soi-chan never talk to anyone, not even to Akio!" he pointed a finger at his chest, sadness showing through his eyes.

"Do you know why?" she tried,

"No," he shook his head furiously,

"But Akio knows Soi-chan really care about Akio!"

"Well of course she does" the goddess took his hand and led them out.

She knew that was all she would be able to get out of Akio because that was simply all he knew.

"Ok, off you go" she pushed him lightly in the direction of the playground.

Akio grinned up at her and ran to the destination with both women watching after him.

"He's adorable" the purple haired woman smiled.

Soi felt the corner of her lips curve upwards ever so slightly, she was proud he came out the way he did.

"Is he yours?" Yoruichi asked,

The 19 year old shook her head without taking her eyes off Akio who was now climbing up the slide.

"Sorry, guess curiosity killed the cat" the young woman grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

The chocolate goddess noticed the look in Soi's eyes, the protectiveness shining in them and the care underneath a layer of coldness to fool all the others.

To think that the young boy was picked up from the streets and is still so content with life had her a little taken back. But she knew Soi had a lot to do with that happiness expressed through his actions and honest words, she could tell.

They settled in a comfortable silence; something Soi was used to hearing when Yoruichi plopped down on the bench. Her body took up the length of it, arms tucked behind her head; legs hanging off the arm rest.

"So this is where you sleep?" she asked casually, looking up at the calming blue sky.

Soi glanced down at the somewhat bold woman, who seemed not to care what people thought of her and simply spoke her mind.

Why was she here anyway? Well, why was she still here when there was no reason for her to stay?

Yoruichi mightn't have meant it but she was prying into her personal life. Those two questions may not have been much but if she didn't find Akio and look after him then she wouldn't even need to look at her, let alone answer her.

It was always only her; and she didn't need to start depending on someone or worse, becoming friends with any other person.

No one had ever cared enough to talk to her or stay in her presence for more than a minute and she was fine with that.

Actually, she preferred it that way.

"…I know you're not one for much words, and I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to know you better"

Those words woke Soi from her thoughts and got her wandering why exactly Yoruichi had said what she said. Why did she want to get to know her for?

She was simply a girl living out in the streets; in fact there were many others out there like her. Same gender, same age.

So why her?  
The 19 year old turned away from the older girl, hollow grey eyes following the clouds.

Mum, dad…

…I miss you

You're watching over me…right?

Soi fon reached for her backpack and pulled out what looked like a diary of some sort, sitting down on the slab of concrete underneath the bench, taking an old pen out from under the blankets.

Yoruichi noticed the smaller girl moving about but decided not to speak, the look on her face showed that she may have crossed the line already. Though she couldn't help but peek at what Soi was doing, with one eye closed and the other opened, she glanced down at the raven haired girl to see her scribbling words onto the blank page.

The book was still used in its early stages which meant she didn't write much, it was maybe only the first few pages that were occupied with whatnot.

Soi's handwriting was anything but neat, that much was clear. But Yoruichi didn't expect anything fancy in the first place, after all, the girl looked like she'd been out in the streets for quite a long while to know so much.

Even her movements were a little slow and awkward, small strokes connecting letters together to lie on the lines provided.

Soi seemed to have been in her own world because she ignored the older woman's presence behind her and continued writing.

This would be her 7th entry, one for every year.

No more, no less.

Yoruichi shifted her position; if there was one word to describe Soi's bed then it would uncomfortable, definitely. And she couldn't help but wander how long she'd been sleeping on the park bench for.

2, 3 years?

Pen scratching against paper was all she heard, and she admitted that she sorta wanted to know what happened to the young adult to get her to stop talking.

Besides, she was pretty damn cute.

Her face and hands may have been a little dirty but the pale skin and striking grey eyes stood out. Soi's hair was kept short when you looked at her from the front with a slight fringe though she sported a small ponytail that swept past her shoulders at the back.

Yoruichi unconsciously grinned at the image forming in her head but it faltered when she felt a hand push her legs against the back of the bench. It was pressed uncomfortably close with no space to move and she opened her eyes, noting Soi sitting where her legs should have been.

Not that there was much space to begin with, but still.

Apparently, the 19 year old lacked a little something called manners.

The purple haired woman stretched her tall body before pulling her legs in to seat properly beside Soi, who seemed to have scooted over away from her.

Yoruichi paid no attention to the action and smiled,

"So-"

The older woman was ignored when Soi stood up and made her way over to Akio and Yoruichi had no choice but to watch. Though she did this with amusement and even if her ego was just a _little_ bruised.

She squinted her eyes to see Soi kneeling in front of Akio who hugged her tightly with giggles. The girl then picked up a stick from the ground and scratched some letters in the mud for Akio to read.

The 24 year old realized that that was their form of communication when a simple nod or a shake of the head wouldn't be enough.

The little boy came running back to the woman seated at the bench and jumped onto Yoruichi's lap.

"Yoru-chan must be naughty! Soi-chan said Yoru-chan make Soi-chan not happy" he pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Said girl smiled gently and tousled his hair,

"Yeah, I guess so huh?"

"You made Soi-chan extra upset because its today" he whispered, hand covering his mouth and nose from the side.

"What's today?" she asked, arching a perfect brow.

"Akio don't know, but Soi-chan always don't talk today. June 7th is when Soi-chan is quiet, Akio saw Soi-chan crying last year. And when Akio tried to touch Soi-chan, Soi-chan turned away and won't let Akio see her" he sniffed, eyes red and watery.

Yoruichi pulled the boy to her and rubbed his back softly,

"Shh, it's ok. Soi-chan didn't mean to hurt Akio" she said.

"Really really?" the 4 year old looked up at her.

"Yeah, really really" Yoruichi nodded.

"How about this then? Yoru-chan will stay with Akio and Soi-chan for today so Akio won't see Soi-chan cry" the woman offered.

The little boy somehow found his way to her heart in just the short amount of time that she'd met him, and to be honest, she absolutely adored him.

"Yoru-chan would really do that for Akio?" he held on tighter around her, though his arms barely reached her back in a hug.

"Of course, and so Soi-chan won't look like this all the time"

Yoruichi's lips formed a straight line, although there was a small amount of pouting happening and created wrinkles about her forehead in a frown.

Akio laughed at Yoruichi's imitation of Soi fon before reaching up to lift her mouth into a big smile.

"Akio want to see Soi-chan like that" he said, showing his own smile.

Well, that's it. I know it's short, I'll try for a longer update next time.

Sorry for any mistakes, and please review if you can.

Ideas welcome too,

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

ChapterO4

ChapterO4

A/N-Hi guys, I know it's been a long while and sorry for taking so long but I had my mid years. I've also been spending most of my time working on my other story which is on fictionpress. That story has been getting most of my attention because I want to finish it first but I couldn't stay away from Streetwise completely. And thank you to everyone who's ever reviewed my story, it means heaps.

I hope this chapter isn't too bad, please enjoy.

Cheers.

--

Normal POV

"Soi-chaan!" the boy screamed his joy, running back to the 19 year old.

Soi stumbled forward a little as Akio latched himself to her legs.

"Soi-chan, Soi-chan! Yoru-chan said she would play with Akio and Soi-chan today!" he grinned, forgetting all previous fake anger he had towards Yoruichi.

'_Oh lord, didn't he pay attention to what I wrote?_'

The two walked back over to the bench to see Yoruichi sitting up, grinning. Soi fon glared and the grin only widened.

"Aww, don't look at me like that" the 24 year old said.

"Come on Soi-chan, let's go take Akio to the beach" Yoruichi stood up.

Akio squealed, pulling on Soi's worn jacket.

"Can we go Soi-chan, can we go?" he asked with puppy eyes.

A stiff nod in reply and the 4 year old grabbed their back pack, eager to go to the beach, which he had never been to or seen before. The 19 year old turned back to Yoruichi and the woman smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"Any problems Soi-chan?" she asked.

Silence with a glare.

"Don't call you that? I know, that's why I do" she smirked, walking after Akio.

Soi fon rolled her eyes, trailing them with slow hesitant steps.

"But first, let's get Akio a swim suit" the girl heard Yoruichi say, taking Akio's hand.

"But Yoru-chan," the little boy looked up at the tall woman.

"What's a swim suit?" he asked, blinking.

Yoruichi smiled,

"I'll show you"

"Come on Soi-_chan_!" the purple haired woman called over her shoulder.

The three ended up in a surf shop across from the beach where Soi leaned against the window, having absolutely no intention of going swimming. Honestly, she was still thinking of what she could do to change the situation, no, to _get out_ of the situation.

"Soi-chan, lookie!" Akio bounced out, still holding onto Yoruichi's hand.

Soi fon looked down at the boy, taking note of his small board shorts and loose shirt that had Mickey Mouse printed everywhere. The 19 year old then cut her eyes up to look at the older woman when said woman interrupted her.

"Don't look so sad because you, my friend," a pair of black board shorts and a small tee landed on her face.

"Have something to wear too" Yoruichi grinned.

The asian girl clawed the articles of clothing from her face,

"Does Soi-chan like? Akio chose the shirt!" Akio pointed to the white tee with a plain vertical stripe from the shoulder running down. Soi nodded, despite her current position and Akio hugged her legs before scurrying off to the beach. The raven haired girl pulled Yoruichi back when she stepped forward,

"Huh?" the 24 year old raised a perfect brow.

Without a word, like always, she stuffed her hand into her pocket and took out all the money she had and thrust it into the darker hand with a glare.

The clothes given to her were not going to be worn but she had to pay the purple haired woman either way. The older of the two looked down at the various notes and coins in her palm and managed a smile.

"You know I'm not exactly giving these clothes to you right. Course there's a price, I get to see you in them" she smirked.

Soi glowered and turned away following after Akio, clearly fuming. Yoruichi laughed brightly at the younger girl, watching her eye the shorts that were a little shorter than expected.

She then ushered the 19 year old to the public toilets to get changed whilst she herself stripped down to her light red two piece. Gawking eyes settled on her luscious lean body but she ignored them and ruffled Akio's hair.

"Come on, help spread the towels for me little man" she smiled, handing him a cream colored towel that was taller than him. The 4 year old struggled to lay the towel down on the crunchy sand and crawled on all fours to smooth the edges in cute, small motions.

The two seated themselves on one of the two towels with Akio in Yoruichi's lap, waiting patiently for Soi. 10 minutes passed by and there was still no sign of the girl.

"Yoru-chan, is Soi-chan ok?" he murmured, looking in the direction of the change-rooms.

"Course she's fine, she'll be out in no time. Soi-chan wouldn't leave Akio here" she comforted the little boy by rubbing his back gently. True to her words, Soi appeared from the change-rooms with her clothes bunched up in her hands to cover her exposed legs. She then walked nervously to the two while the 24 year old grinned.

"Aww, doesn't Soi-chan look great?" she asked Akio.

"Yeah! Soi-chan looks pretty!" he yelled, running to the younger girl.

A little surprised at the excited 4 year old, Soi dropped her jackets and pants when said boy jumped into her arms, revealing her creamy calves and thighs. Yoruichi was clearly admiring the view and decided to wolf-whistle the girl to let her know just how much she was enjoying it. The asian girl glared and picked up her clothes from the floor, walking over to the dark woman who only smirked. There was a light scowl evident on her face accompanied by a light blush and then a turn of the head once Soi noticed what Yoruichi was wearing.

She filled the two piece out quite nicely, curvy at all the right places and she was quite aware that the woman was attracting males and females and whatnot but decided only she needed to know.

"Oh don't be shy" the purple haired woman pulled the pieces of clothing from the 19 year old's hands to drop them next to their towel.

Akio smiled and took Soi's hand, pulling her to the water with gentle waves crashing back into the sand.

"Whee!" the boy jumped into the slightly cold water, pressing his feet down onto the damp sand to produce his small footprints. He didn't notice how awkward the older girl was feeling in those short shorts and almost skin-tight tee he had chosen for her, which Yoruichi (of course) had changed to a smaller size. She constantly pulled at the bottom of the white tee with her free hand, cursing at it silently. When that didn't work, she resorted to pulling at her shorts to at least make it reach her knees, which the material refused to slip lower. With a barely audible sigh, she gave up and flinched at the voice behind her.

"Ah much better, if you ask me the shorts could've been a _little_ shorter" Yoruichi held less than a centimeter of thin air between her thumb and forefinger to prove her point. Soi clenched and then unclenched her fist in pure annoyance, looking away yet still aware of the boy continuously jumping at her side.

"Cheer up kid!" the 24 year old said.

Without warning, a dark arm was slung round her neck in almost what was a headlock and there was a quick flash. She felt slightly dizzy afterwards, taking a step back to recover from the sudden light. She knew it was a camera but it had been since so long when she had even touched one. Let alone being in a photo at all. To clear her head, she rubbed at her eyes a little harder than necessary, hearing the woman speak again.

"Oh, and we forgot about the little one down there!" she exclaimed with a small laugh.

The warmth at her shoulders and neck was gone as she slid down next to Akio and grinned at the camera whilst Akio looked at the piece of technology in awe.

"Wow…" he reached out for the camera, his blue eyes staring straight at the lens when another flash attacked him.

He laughed and giggled before running after Yoruichi for the camera, leaving Soi looking after them with a small smile in place.

"Yoru-chan, Yoru-chan!" the boy whined, having not gotten any closer to the woman who was still running away.

With a sly grin in place, the 19 year old bolted off after the older woman with surprising speed for someone of her small frame. The raven haired girl reached Yoruichi with the added element of surprise, able to yank the camera from her grip.

"Hey, you little sneak!" she narrowed her eyes playfully.

Akio squealed at the victory as Soi kneeled down before the 4 year old and handed him the camera, ruffling his hair.

"You do know that this isn't fair right? It's freaken two against one!" Yoruichi pointed an accusing finger at the pair.

The asian girl began writing on the sand slowly before taking the slim camera from Akio's grasp slowly and ran. Yoruichi was left alone with Akio reading the messy words sprawled onto the sand.

_Catch me if you can_

Soi was feeling a little playful today, just a little. Plus that ego of hers was flaring up.

The 24 year old raised a brow before smirking, the younger girl was obviously underestimating her as she cupped Akio's cheek gently.

"Stay here Akio, ok?" she said.

His messy hair bobbed up and down with his eager nodding before her showed all his teeth in a blinding smile.

"Yoru-chan won't catch Soi-chan! Soi-chan win!" he cheered.

"Oh, we'll see about that"

Her purple hair flowed behind her back as the wind went against her entire being, squinting her eyes slightly to see the small figure of Soi continuing to run. She forced her legs to run faster even with the heavy sinking into the sand and almost slipped when Soi fon decided to change directions and spun back to their original spot on the beach.

With a quick breath, she followed once again and when she was close enough, lunged and caught the younger girl's ankle in her grip, pulling her down.

Needless to say, the 19 year old was a little shocked and felt a little hot when she felt the woman crawl up the length of her body when she flipped back over onto her back.

"Not so cocky now are we?" Yoruichi teased, holding her camera in her hand.

The two might not have noticed but they were attracting quite a lot of attention from the wide range of audiences on the beach.

"Look mummy, they're making babies!" a toddler pointed at the two girls with his face scrunched up. Soi snapped up and in the process almost bumped their heads together if the darker woman had not moved back also.

"Ah, smart little girl" she grinned, not at all shy.

Soi pushed at the older girls shoulders a little roughly and stood up, dusting herself off, watching Yoruichi do the same, though a smug look was plastered on her face permanently. The 19 year old scowled, although she was starting a hold a grudging respect against the elder.

"Oh no, Soi-chan lost" Akio came running to the two, noticing the object in the older woman's hand.

"Of course, now let's go for a swim" she offered, putting her camera away.

"Plus, you guys really need a good bath" she added, wrinkling her nose.

The 4 year old pouted before lifting his arms and burying his nose in the space, taking small sniffs. Yoruichi burst into laughter and Soi pushed his arms down with care, trying not to smile.

"Akio don't smell" he shook his head.

"You are such a cutie" the 24 year old smiled.

"Come on Soi-chan, Yoru-chan. Play with Akio!" he pulled the two into the water, cupping the clear liquid in his hands and watching it slip between his small fingers. He was fascinated to say the least and jumped, then blinked when Yoruichi splashed some water on him.

He blinked once more before realizing it wasn't a dream and turned to the goddess, a hand pumped up into the air.

"War!" he shrieked, running at her and then launching himself at the purple haired woman. Soi simply sat in the water, letting it wash just past her shoulders as she watched on. As much as she tried to deny it, this was perfect. Akio was happy; more than happy actually, he was ecstatic. And she herself was feeling better; there was no doubt about that. Her chest didn't feel as heavy, in fact, it was warmer than usual and it felt good.

She let a brief and peaceful smile pass across her face which didn't go unnoticed by Yoruichi.

The chocolate goddess smiled gently while still lifting Akio and spinning him around in the air, sending droplets of water flying everywhere. She too, felt the atmosphere was brighter than usual.

It was perfect; this was perfect.

--

Thanks for reading, and thank you for your patience. You guys are great. Please review if possible, it would be greatly appreciated.

Cheers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Hi, I know it's been ages since I've last updated, I'm really sorry about that

A/N-Hi, I know it's been ages since I've last updated, I'm really sorry about that. But uh, here's chapter 5, I hope it's alright. It's a bit of a boring chapter this one, but hopefully once I get a better idea of what's going on, it'll get better. Thanks for sticking with me so far, I appreciate you guys.

Cheers

--

Normal POV

True to her word, Yoruichi had spent the whole day with the two at the beach, stargazing when the sky turned dark. Akio was delighted in the fact that Yoruichi was with them, he said it made the stars brighter. The dark woman only pinched his cheeks in reply to his sweetness. It had been Akio's first time at the beach and he already loved the feel of sand between his toes and sounds of the crashing waves.

"Soi-chan, can we live here?" he asked, pulling at her tattered pants. Yes, she had changed back into her old clothes the minute she was out of the water.

"Course not silly, the park's better anyway sweetie" Yoruichi replied for the 19 year old.

Shortly after the question the 4 year old fell asleep between the two girls, earning a goodnight kiss on the forehead by the goddess.

"Wanna take him home?" she asked.

Soi nodded and stood up slowly, picking the boy up as gently as she could and rested him against her shoulder as they began their way back to the park. The walk was surprisingly spent in silence, until the 24 year old looked up at the almost black curtain that stretched above them.

Once the three were back at the park, Akio was tucked in, already fast sleep with light snores. The chocolate skinned woman smiled at the sight and kissed his cheek once more.

"Goodnight, Akio" she whispered.

Straightening up, she turned to Soi whose attention was still on the little boy. With a light tap, the young adult turned to her and raised a brow in question.

"Akio knows you better than you give him credit for," Yoruichi said somewhat quietly.

The asian girl's face became unreadable but the older woman continued in a soft tone,

"Don't push him away, you only have each other out here; and I think you know that better than me. I've said more than I should but I thought you needed to know"

Soi was still blank, though inside her heart there was a silent roar as if something had hit her straight in the lungs and her whole body shook. Akio, though only 4 was the most important person to her; if anything mattered, it would be him. And with what Yoruichi had said, no, what she _hadn't_ said, she was telling the girl that she had hurt Akio.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you round!" she had a cat-like grin plastered on her face, all signs of seriousness gone from her face.

She waved before leaving although she got next to no reaction from Soi, she didn't mind. A whole day of that was enough to get used to the quietness.

"And smile more!" she yelled from across the park.

Those words echoed in the darkness in which Soi could no longer see Yoruichi but it seemed to have made Akio stir. He murmured words resembling 'Soi-chan' and 'Yoru-chan' before he fell into silence once Soi ran her hand through his messy hair. She joined the little boy shortly and though her eyes were closed, her mind was anything but at rest.

The 19 year old forced herself to open her mouth but her throat felt so tight and nothing came out. No sound, no word, nothing. Maybe it had been too long ago since she had last spoken. It just didn't feel natural anymore.

She was now used to her own silence.

Soi closed her mouth slowly, realizing just how tired she was feeling.

It was enough for one day anyway.

And without her knowledge, the whole day had slipped by and she had not spared a thought on what happened on this very day when she was 12.

It was almost as if it never happened and that the 7th of June was just another day with Akio, plus a little something new called Shihouin Yoruichi.

Soi wrapped a protective arm around the boy and held onto his small hand with a light grip. She felt him snuggle closer before her mind shut down and peace took over.

The raven haired girl woke with a start, and noticed something hard pressed to her chest with her arms folded over the top. She didn't remember it being there the night before and looked down to see a…photo frame? She shuffled back against the bench and sat up as quietly as she could, lifting the photo up to eye-level. And there staring back at her was Yoruichi and herself, with the goddess' arm around her. The 19 year old was obviously surprised but Yoruichi was good and ready to go with a grin in place. The girl also noticed there was a faint blush on her cheeks even though her eyes weren't looking at the camera. She wondered why, but found the answer when she saw the red bikini straps and smooth cocoa skin of the 24 year old's shoulders.

Oh, she remembered now.

And it was then that she noticed the writing at the bottom of the printed photo which was written in a fine black permanent marker.

_Love the blush_

_Yoruichi xx_

Beside her name was a roughly drawn paw-print and Soi raised a brow at this. As if her personality wasn't cat-like enough she even had to sign it off with a more obvious symbol. But then again, it was Yoruichi; even if she had technically only spent a day with her, it was quite enough to see what type of person she was. She looked at the photo one last time before sliding it under the backpack that served as their pillow. It had been almost 4 days ago when they were at the beach and they hadn't seen the woman since. Soi didn't mind in the least, but Akio was missing the chocolate goddess already and whined about how she seemed to have gone missing.

But the chance slipped as Yoruichi had already seen them without their knowledge.

With a barely audible sigh, she stretched her body and slipped out from her bed, making sure the blankets were still wound tightly around Akio. And it was then that she realized not only did she receive a present but also the little boy. His photo frame was slightly smaller and she retrieved it from Akio's firm grip gently. It was almost the same, the picture, but Akio had his arms outstretched looking at the camera as if he was squealing. Perfect white teeth grinned back at the younger girl and she grimaced lightly.

Why did she have to look so damn good in all her photos?

The message at the bottom was slightly different and she reading the 4 words.

_Missing you too Akio_

The rest was the same with her name, two x's and a paw-print.

"…Soi-chan?" Akio mumbled, opening his still sleepy eyes.

The 19 year old turned the photo to him and his eyes widened dramatically, nearly snatching it from her care-taker.

"Yoru-chan, that's Yoru-chan!" he exclaimed, pointing at the 24 year old.

Soi nodded and decided to show her photo also and slid it over to him and he, in return squealed again.

"And Soi-chan too! Soi-chan pink!" he pointed his short finger at her blushing cheeks and the young woman almost sighed.

With another brisk nod, she stood up and took the stick propped up against the bench, scribbling on the dirt ground.

_Stay here ok? I'll get us some food._

The 4 year old nodded enthusiastically, still looking at the photo, running his fingers over it in remembrance.

"Be back soon Soi-chan" he waved, pulling the blankets closer.

Once the raven haired girl was out of view, the smile dropped from Akio's face and he hugged the pictures close to his chest; both of them.

"I miss Yoru-chan" he whimpered, lips quivering.

He was too small to realize just how lonely he felt when Soi went out to get him food and what not; he just knew that he was a boy in a park with no one. And it was then that it struck him how the photos got to them and he sat upright with lightning speed.

"Yoru-chan took the photos here so Yoru-chan is still here!"

The little boy was half expecting the cocoa skinned woman to pop up from behind him and squeeze him in a bear-hug but it never happened and his hope fell a little. His eyes continued to roam the park he knew too well but found no purple hair or playful gold eyes. It was disappointing to say the least but Akio didn't give up.

Akio packed their belongings into the backpack, including Soi's photo with Yoruichi but held his photo frame tightly and walked off aimlessly for the second time. The boy managed his way back to the beach which was crowded with people as expected and continued on his search for the purple haired woman, asking random people who decided best to ignore little Akio.

"Excuse me, have you seen Yoru-chan?" he asked bravely, pointing to the goddess in his picture.

"Buzz off kid" the man growled, obviously annoyed by the toddler.

He wisely did as the overweight man suggested, in fear of being hit and scrambled off, kicking sand high in the air as he went. He kept running until his body collided into another, sending him onto his backside, still clutching his precious snapshot.

"Hey, watch it pipsqueak!" a slightly older voice snapped.

Akio looked up to see a boy whose body almost completely blocked the sun from his view with a stomach that went over the waistband of his pants. The boy's age would be double Akio's more or less and said boy was terrified. He moved back, body trembling and eyes glassy as if tears were going to fall.

"Soi-chan…" he sobbed.

"There's no _Soi-chan_ round here to help you, little wimp" he mocked with a cruel laugh.

This only made Akio shrink further back, nearly curly himself into a ball for protection. The chubby boy poked at toddler with extra force and sneered at Akio,

"No one's coming to save you…"

The 4 year old blinked back tears and furrowed his brows when the photo in his arms was trying to be taken from him.

"Give it here!" the bully snarled.

"No! It's Akio's picture!" he screamed, kicking his feet wildly with blind fear. The hit landed true, making the other stumble back and there came a whistle from behind them.

"Now that's my boy, right Akio?" a familiar voice asked.

Both boys looked back to see Yoruichi standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a proud grin in place.

"Hn, you don't scare me-"

The 7 year old was picked up and then thrown forward in the sand by Soi fon who was glaring. Her eyes were glowing dangerously as she watched the boy who bullied Akio spit the sand from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, what was that kid?" Yoruichi chuckled.

Akio had by then, picked himself up and hid behind Soi's legs, feeling safe at last.

"Now get going, or can you get back with that big load on you?" the 24 year old raised a brow, trying to stop a smile from spreading. The raven haired girl merely shook her head, she wasn't usually one for words; actually she was never one for words but that one must have hurt. But that was if the boy understood the meaning behind those words.

It took the bully a good minute before he got the message underneath and his lips pouted.

"…Daddy! She called me fat!" he wailed, pointing an accusing finger at the goddess, running back to the overweight man whom Akio had asked if he had seen Yoruichi.

"Oh, guess it runs in the family" she shrugged with a smug look.

"Jackass" she added,

"Yeah, jackass!" Akio followed with his high-pitched baby voice.

Her purple hair bounced about her shoulders as Yoruichi laughed wholeheartedly at Akio who was just too cute. Even Soi had to smile and pat his mop of black hair before earning a tight hug in return.

"Yoru-chan!" Akio then went flying to the older woman with a bear-hug, leaving his favorite; well, only photo with Soi fon.

"Lucky we came back in time for Akio huh?" Yoruichi smiled.

The boy nodded strongly against her legs,

"Akio missed Yoru-chan" he said.

"Of course, and I hope Soi-chan did too" the woman grinned.

Soi fon tried not to scowl.

--

Sorry for any mistakes or grammar errors or whatever there might be. Despite all that, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review if possible, and any ideas are welcome.

Thanks for your support and reviews,

Cheers.


	6. Chapter 6

ChapterO6

ChapterO6

A/N- Ok, so you guys probably think that it's been too long since I've updated, and technically, it's true. But at least I came back, right? But I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I got stuck on several occasions writing this chapter but I think I'm pretty happy with what I came up with. Thanks for those who haven't given up on this and for those who reviewed or just read my story. It means heaps, it really does.

I hope you enjoy this chapter,

Cheers.

--

Normal POV

The three found themselves back at the park, nibbling wordlessly at the bread Soi had, once again bought for them. Yoruichi remained silent though endless questions seemed to float through her mind yet Soi was determined to ignore answering them. Not that she would in the first place anyway.

But now, she had already noticed that when the purple haired woman was around, there'd be this feeling right in the pit of her stomach. And she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was called. But whatever it was, it made her feel two things at the one time. Annoyed yet curious and frustration along with respect.

It didn't make sense to her, not at all.

It was completely new; one, because Akio was the only person in her life before Yoruichi and two, because it made her think.

"Hey Soi, did you just blank out on me?" the 24 year old asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

Soi fon almost raised a brow at this because she wasn't even paying attention in the first place. Yoruichi seemed to notice the look and stood up, pulling the girl with her, watching Akio get up on his feet also.

"I feel like getting some real lunch, don't you Akio?" the cocoa-skinned woman grinned.

The boy looked up at his guardian whose lips were pressed together tightly with puppy dog eyes. Soi sighed in result and started off walking, their bread already tucked away in their backpack for later at night. Akio pounced onto Soi, taking her hand with his right and then took Yoruichi's hand in his left, swinging them both together.

"Thank you Soi-chan!"

The three walked around blindly, still looking for a place to eat at, with Akio's eyes lighting up every now and then when passing toy stores. Yoruichi took note of this but remained silent, still pondering where to go until a big yellow 'M' flashed back at her in reply.

She grinned and clicked her tongue,

"Come on, let's go" she said, pulling Akio with her gently, who took Soi fon with him.

Soi immediately felt an uneasiness start in her stomach at the crowded fast-food store with people walking in and out and about. Already, some people pushed past her and she fought to keep Akio in front of her, protecting him as best she could. And taking chances, she snuck quite a few wallets and purses from pockets that were wide open and urging her to take them. Yoruichi looked back at the two every few seconds to make sure they were ok and told the 19 year old to find a table for them first and the girl nodded in reply, frowning as an elbow dug into her hip.

Akio tried to push the man away who was currently trapping him and Soi, squeezing his eyes shut angrily,

"Excuse me! Soi-chan and Akio want to get through!" he hollered,

The man spun round and apologized profusely, making the little boy feel slightly guilty and grinned sheepishly,

"Its ok mister!" he laughed, pulling his care-taker with him to a table he spotted.

"There, Soi-chan, there!" he pointed to a table for two at the corner.

Even though there weren't enough seats for them all, Soi sat down at the table anyway. And she tapped at the marble table with her chipped and somewhat dirty nails, with one glance down she looked away.

Questions of her own started forming in her head and no matter how hard she thought it over, there were no answers. Her brows knitted together in thought, and she almost forgot Akio was seated across from her until he climbed over the table to touch Soi's brows. He rubbed his small fingers over them softly to stop them from frowning and beamed when the young woman let a half-smile settle on her face.

"Soi-chan look pretty like that" he attempted to hug the older girl from his position on the other side of the table and ended up sprawled on the surface.

The goddess came back just in time to see the display and chuckled,

"Having fun there, Akio?"

"Hai!" he replied, eyes shining.

Yoruichi set the tray down and turned to the boy, taking his small hand in her own,

"Well then, let's go wash our hands first shall we?" she turned to Soi for an answer and received a nod.

It was the only response she ever got anyway.

Once the two were out of sight, Soi took the two wallets from her dirty jacket and emptied the money out into her pant pockets and did the same to the expensive looking purse which was still brand new. The money she had at hand was more than enough to keep them alive with food and water but she had to pay the cocoa skinned woman for the meal they were about to have. And because she had only ever been to McDonalds a handful of times when she was younger, she had no idea how much the food cost. But if anything, she figured 15 would be enough to cover for both her and little Akio.

With the remaining colored notes, she thought about the food she could get Akio and maybe a little surprise for him wouldn't hurt because it wasn't everyday they had this much money.

The 4 year old deserved so much more than he had now, he should have had a bright future with a family, friends, an education…But he had nothing, he had nothing but Soi fon and it wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair that his parents could just dump him out in the streets when he was barely 1 and expect someone to take him in.

It wasn't right.

A nameless, and unwanted baby left alone to die in the streets.

If it had been anyone else who stumbled upon the small bundle wrapped in blankets, she wouldn't know what would have become of Akio. It was still hard to believe that she, at a young age of 16, decided to care for the baby and feed him with money meant for herself. She had hoped that whoever left Akio there would come back for him, so fed him and bought new clothes for him, the only things she could afford to keep him alive. And the asian girl had starved for almost a week just to see the baby well, and hear its cry.

Soi put him back where she first found him 5 days later in hopes of his parents picking him up; naïve, but it did happen. And she sat in the park opposite the road and waited, waited until the first signs of rain began to fall from the sky.

And she knew; she knew no one would be coming back for Akio so ran over to the baby and held him in her arms, biting her bottom lip.

She could barely keep herself alive, and now, she would have an extra person to look after.

Shaking away those thoughts, she took him in, and sat under the trees in the park, her home. It took her the whole night to name the child, and when she did, she wrote his name in the dirt with unknown feelings.

_Akio _

The name Akio suited him well, for he was a bright boy. Despite never really knowing the truth about his barely there past at 4, he was happy with his Soi-chan.

Broken from her reverie as Akio jumped onto her lap, the 19 year old was once more reminded of the past of when said boy had started to crawl. The first time it happened, Akio was crawling the length of the bench they slept on, climbing over Soi's lap in the process, giggling.

Soi smiled and patted his messy hair and Akio seeing this, grinned in return before turning to the food on the table.

"Akio never see so much food before!" he said in awe, eyes roaming over the fries, to the nuggets and then to the burgers.

His blue orbs settled on a colorful looking box with pictures and mazes on the outside and tried to peek inside when a dark hand slid it into his hands.(it's a happy meal, sorry if I didn't make it clear enough)

"That's for Akio" Yoruichi said.

"Wow…" his eyes widened at the amount of food in the small box compared to what he usually ate in the park.

"Is this really for Akio?" he asked, surprised.

"All of it, and don't worry Soi-chan has her own too" the 24 year old assured him.

And at those words, doubts started filling her mind.

Soi's brows knitted together tightly, her head turning to the side to stare at the floor.

_Why? _

She didn't understand it, didn't understand _her_.

_Why was she doing this? _

If there was one thing she couldn't stand, then it was someone else's pity. She didn't need anyone to sympathize her, she's been fine without it ever since she was out in the streets and that wasn't about to change. She didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her because it made her feel weak and pathetic; it made her feel useless.

She didn't need someone to remind her of what she could have done and what she could have been.

With her mind full of bitter thoughts, she took a ten dollar and a five dollar note, sliding the money over to Yoruichi, eyes hard.

The dark woman looked down, face neutral before it broke out into a grin,

"Don't worry bout it, it's my treat" she pushed the money back Soi's way and the younger girl clenched her teeth.

She didn't need someone to feed her and Akio.

Although the money they had didn't come from the right reasons, it was still money that kept them alive. And the asian wasn't about to change what her whole life had been until Yoruichi stepped in.

Again, she slid the money over with more force and controlled anger bubbling inside her body.

Yoruichi, who didn't seem to get the point, and even if she did, made no indication that she understood. The 24 year old brushed it off once more and shook her head,

"I'm shouting you guys" she thought that maybe if she used different words, it would get through Soi's head.

No such luck.

Loosing whatever patience she had for the woman, she stood up rather rigidly. Her mouth dried as she parted her lips, finally swallowing the lump in her throat.

"…We," Soi never thought it would be this difficult, never really though about talking again until that moment made her snap.

She tried again, brows furrowing and nails digging into her palms.

"Don't need your pity…" Soi forced the words out, her voice so foreign even to her own ears.

Akio, who had almost dropped of Soi's lap when she stood, peered up at his guardian; shocked. He had never heard her speak before, this was the first and he didn't know what his little mind and warm heart was feeling.

Her voice was quiet, strong yet weak at the same time; a little husky.

The purple haired goddess was a little speechless on her side, never expecting to hear the 19 year old talk, let alone to her. She made to reply to the accusation when Akio cut the tension and beginning of awkwardness with his small voice.

"Soi-chan…"

Soi fon looked down at the little boy, fingers unclenching one after another, her body visibly relaxing, even if only a little.

"Soi-chan talked…" Akio's eyes were red and teary as he held onto her pants, tugging at them until Soi kneeled down in front of him.

A light choke sounded from the boy as a tear rolled down his face, he himself didn't even know why he was crying. But it was just the fact that Soi fon had spoken after so long of complete silence, it struck something in him. The 19 year old meant everything to him, absolutely everything and today, was probably one of the best days of his life.

"Soi-chan talked!" he wrapped his short arms around the young woman, face at her shoulder.

"…I'm sorry" the raven haired girl let out a strangled whisper.

Yoruichi was temporarily forgotten as the two embraced tightly, earning confused looks from people around them. The 24 year old sighed and ducked down beside the two, her chin propped in her palm, whose elbow was resting on her knee.

"Alright, so I was an insensitive ass, how bout you shout me lunch?" she offered with a raised brow.

The younger girl felt the irritation in her slowly melt away just by looking at those golden eyes that still held unknown intentions along with fondness for them both.

Nodding her head once made Yoruichi switch back to her carefree and playful mode, popping back into her seat.

"So, it was 18.75 all up" she grinned.

Soi dug the coins from her pocket and placed them in both of Akio's outstretched hands, handing him a blue and pink colored note. He then ran over to the cocoa skinned woman and showed off all his baby teeth.

"Here you go Yoru-chan!" he exclaimed.

The 19 year old would still be a little hesitant in trusting the slightly older woman, but right now, it was beginning to be ok again. Judging from Yoruichi's reaction to Soi's small outburst, she knew that they already held a place somewhere in her heart, whether it was small or large percentage didn't matter. Because they were already _in_ there.

And maybe, maybe things were gonna be ok.

--

So that was it…hopefully you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it, it'd be greatly appreciated. And sorry for any errors, mistakes, whatever there might be. And thanks for reading!

Cheers.


	7. Chapter 7

_ChapterO7

A/N-Hi, I know I haven't update for ages, but I'm back. Had a hard time thinking of what to write for Streetwise, but I finally came up with this. So, please enjoy the chapter and sorry to keep you guys waiting.

Cheers.

---

`Normal POV_

Akio could only let out a small giggle as he reached into their backpack for his photo and thrust it out excitedly at Yoruichi.

"Look, look Yoru-chan! This is Akio's favorite picture!"

The purple haired woman smiled and retrieved something from her pocket before dangling it in front of the 4 year old.

"Is that right? Well then, I guess Akio's going to have more than one favorite after today" she grinned, holding her camera

---

"I'll be going then…"Yoruichi announced.

Soi fon nodded and the raven haired boy threw his arms around the woman's neck in reply.

"When will Yoru-chan see us again?" he asked, sticking out his bottom lip.

"I don't know yet sweetie, but I promise I'll come visit. I have the photos remember?" she ruffled his messy hair affectionately.

"…Promise?" Akio held out his hand clenched into a fist with his pinky finger up straight.

"It's a promise" the 24 year old said, hooking her own pinky around Akio's.

She bent down to kiss Akio's forehead with a grin,

"I'll see you soon little man"

The purple haired woman stood back up, turning to Soi with a similar smile on her face and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. The 19 year old couldn't help the warmness from crawling up her neck, and looked away to save herself from further embarrassment. The moment Yoruichi leaned in, all the younger woman could smell was the sweet scent of…Yoruichi and it made her dizzy.

Akio's guardian stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing until she noticed that the goddess still hadn't left yet and looked up, raising a brow. She was met with a perfectly arched brow in return and a growing smirk on her pretty face.

"…What, no goodbye kiss for me?" Yoruichi asked,

"…No" Soi fon muttered, still not accustomed to talking yet.

"Ay, you break my heart Soi" the dark skinned woman clutched at her chest to reinforce the statement. The raven haired girl couldn't help the small smile tugging at her when she saw Yoruichi's lips pulled into an unbelievably sad frown.

And just when she thought she'd won, a tan finger flicked at her nose lightly.

"Be that way then, I'll see you round kid"

And with another small wave, the woman was really gone. Soi let out a breath and then laid back down their bench, feeling Akio crawl in next to her.

"Is Soi-chan tired?" Akio asked, blinking up at her with his blue orbs.

The 19 year old nodded,

"…Yes"

"Let's sleep then" the little boy smiled, resting beside the raven haired girl.

Again, Soi nodded and relaxed, eventually drifting off to sleep with Akio in her arms, already snoring gently.

The next morning when the raven haired boy woke up, his guardian was nowhere in sight, but he thought nothing of it since Soi always went out to get them food. But when almost an hour had passed, his worry grew. His brows knitted together tightly, hands trembling as they were clasped together, bringing the blanket up to his chin.

"Where's Soi-chan?" he murmured to himself.

As if on cue, the young woman was making her way back to the 4 year old with a little extra something on her shoulders. Akio's eyes budged as he saw the teddy riding on Soi's shoulders with its furry arms in the asian's hands. Abandoning the blankets and warmth, he ran towards the girl just as Soi bent down on one knee. Akio grinned, taking the bear from Soi and hugging it to his chest tightly before falling into his care-taker's embrace.

"Thank you Soi-chan!"

The girl smiled lightly and rubbed at his hair kindly, pulling him along with her into the direction of the city gently.

"Where are we going Soi-chan?" he asked, muffled as he dug his face into the tender brown fur happily.

Mocha legs were crossed atop a desk beside a sleek laptop and Yoruichi let out a tired yawn. Her eyes flickered back to the screen, unconsciously smiling at her wallpaper. It was of Akio, Soi and herself; just taken yesterday.

The 24 year old herself was beginning to question her intentions of helping the two. She didn't need to do it, nor was it a responsibility. But…she wanted to. There was just something in Akio's eyes; they were so bright and full of life when he saw her. And Soi, it was in her eyes too and perhaps occasionally in the small hints of smiles. The 19 year old intrigued her, and it was rewarding to see her blushing cheeks. Actually, it was already enough seeing the younger girl in short shorts and a tight tee.

So she stared a lot, but it wasn't her fault she found Soi attractive. And that just gave her another reason to help the two living out in the streets.

Because yes, she did like Soi.

She figured the main reason she was still helping them was because she simply wanted to see them. Her heart went out to little Akio the very first time she saw him sobbing Soi's name in the streets. And she definitely felt something when she first saw Soi fon, and from then on…it seemed as if things were just meant to be.

It felt right to help them, it felt right to be able to see them smile and laugh.

_She_ felt right with them, with Soi.

Yoruichi jumped as her phone vibrated and it almost fell from the table if she hadn't caught it in her palm.

"Hello?" she pressed a finger on the eject button on her laptop and watched as her CD slid out from the side.

"Hey Yoruichi, sorry for the last notice but are you free tonight? The dj I hired called in sick so I was wondering if you could spin for me tonight"

"Tonight? Mm, what time do you want me to be there?" the chocolate skinned woman asked.

"If it's alright, can you start at 10 and you can get off at around 2?" the man sounded desperate and Yoruichi sighed quietly.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there at 9 to set up" she confirmed.

Ending the conversation, she returned the phone in its original position and rocked her chair back on its hind legs. She huffed and then rose from her seat, heading into the bathroom for an afternoon shower. There was at least 5 more hours till 9 and she still had to figure out what to do before then.

Yoruichi let the warm droplets beat down on her chocolate skin, and ran her hands through her smooth tresses before reaching for the shampoo.

Some minutes later, the 24 year old exited the shower and wrapped a thin towel around her body tightly, padding back into her room. Her wardrobe was opened and she randomly picked out a pair of ripped jeans and a white hoodie, throwing them on. Slipping some money into her back pocket and her phone in her right pocket, she reached for her car keys and then headed out. It took 20 minutes before Yoruichi arrived at the park and came face to face with…nothing, no one. It was completely empty with no sign of life and she frowned.

Where did they go?

Thinking maybe they were out for just a walk, the dj decided to sit and wait. But when almost half an hour had passed by, the woman eventually figured they wouldn't be back for a while and sighed.

She picked up a thin stick lying abandoned on the floor and left a shirt message for the two, reading over it a few times before finally leaving.

She looked back at the park even before she seated herself into her car, in hopes of seeing two mops of black hair. But with no such luck, another sigh escaped her lips and she closed the car door. With one last glance back, she started the engine and then drove off, more than a little disappointed.

Moments later, the pair arrived back at their home in silence.

Soi had taken Akio to another park where they sat at a bench that was facing a busy street. No words were spoken; they just watched busy people rustle about until Soi broke the silence a little unexpectedly.

"This…This was where I found you" she murmured quietly.

"…Where Soi-chan found Akio?" the little boy repeated.

He received a firm nod in reply before a skinny arm pulled him closer and he leaned his head on her upper arm, not quite reaching her shoulder yet.

"Then what happen?" Akio asked, blinking up at her, his small hands fisting her worn out jacket.

Soi bit her bottom lip, trying to find the right words to explain how he got to be where he was now.

But, did he really need to know?

He was just 4 years old; he was too young to know the truth. He didn't need to know his parent threw him away, that he wasn't wanted. But maybe…Maybe in later years to come she would tell him everything, but right now…Akio didn't need to know.

"…You're here now Akio" she replied.

The 4 year old didn't understand the answer but he didn't ask because he saw her eyes had changed. They were gentle before, but now, they were guarded.

She had said enough though, she was still healing.

He smiled brightly and hugged her, squeezing the teddy bear between their bodies.

He didn't mind that he didn't know, because all her really needed was Soi-chan, and that was what he had. As long as Soi fon was there, then everything was alright.

The two continued to sit at the park for a while longer, with Akio swinging his legs back and forth until the sun began to sink down. The raven haired girl stood up and exhaled quietly, holding her hand out for Akio, feeling his small hand slip into hers. And a small smile graced her lips as they walked home, with the teddy bear hanging from Akio's left hand.

A family of three.

But Soi fon thought it would've been better if there were four of them.

And so they were back at the park at a little past 6 in the afternoon, just in time for dinner.

But the 19 year old noticed the letters scribbled onto the mud and halted, stopping Akio before he could step onto the obvious message.

_Hope to see you two next time. Remember to miss me!_

_Yoruichi_

_ xox _

When the little boy saw his guardian staring at the floor, he did too and tried to read the message, tugging at Soi's hand.

"Soi-chan, Soi-chan. What does it say?" he asked, pointing at the somewhat neat lettering.

"Hope to see you two next time. Remember to miss me. Yoruichi" the young woman murmured

"Yoru-chan? Yoru-chan was here!" Akio dropped her hand and looked around frantically, a bright smile fixed on his face until he couldn't find her anywhere.

He turned back to the girl and pouted,

"…She's gone, Soi-chan"

Even if Soi fon had heard the boy, she gave no indication of understanding his words because she was still shocked to know Yoruichi had come to see them. Of course, her face showed next to no emotion but there was something happening in her stomach.

Something fluttering, like…butterflies?

But she hated butterflies.

"Ne, Soi-chan, what's that?" he held the soft toy to his chest with his arms and crossed two fingers together, then curled his finger to his thumb before making another 'x'.

Soi figured Akio was trying to ask what xox was and kneeled down before him.

"…Kisses and hugs" she said, voice quiet.

"Which one is a hug and which one is a kiss?" the 4 year old pondered, scratching his head, looking down at the message.

The asian woman pointed to the 'o' in between and told the boy that that was a hug and that the other two meant kisses.

Akio scrunched up his face adorably and touched the 'o',

"I want Yoru-chan's hug!" he exclaimed.

The 19 year old shook her head, trying not to smile until she heard the next words.

"Soi-chan can have Yoru-chan's kissy kissy!" his giggles filled the air.

Soi fon, on the other hand, felt her cheeks heat up ever so slightly. Embarrassed by actually thinking of such things, she reached into their backpack and retrieved a bread roll. She broke it in half, and tapped Akio on the nose with it wordlessly.

"Oww" said boy held his nose, pouting again.

"Eat up" she told him, still not used to hearing her own voice.

She stood up and then stepped over to their bench, seating herself down quietly. Akio followed, jumping onto their bed and then munched on his food, his appetite much better now that he knew Yoruichi had planned on visiting them.

Soi fon though, took small bites before swallowing slowly, her eyes occasionally flicking back to the message left by a certain chocolate skinned woman.

'It's just a message' she told herself.

---

Please review and tell me what you guys think, any ideas and suggestions are welcome too. Sorry for an errors and mistakes. Thanks for reading,

Cheers.


	8. Chapter 8

_ChapterO8

A/N-This is sorta short, so sorry guys. And I think I'm gonna be a little stuck on what to write after this chapter. So you might have to wait a while =P

But anyways, hope you enjoy.

Cheers.

---

`Normal POV_

It was just past midnight, the footpaths were empty and lonely while it was a complete 360 in a downstairs club.

Music, lights, drugs, sex and a dj.

People were grinding, kissing, touching; eyes hungry. Nameless faces and unfamiliar scents flooding the crowd, but it didn't matter; they got what they wanted. They could have anyone, except for that one girl.

And she was behind the turntables spinning away, headphones over her ears, eyes closed in ecstasy. She was in her own world of pure bliss ignoring the looks of sheer lust from men and women. It didn't affect her how they would want it to; in fact, it didn't even make her heart beat faster or anything ridiculous like that.

Occasionally, one would dare to send her a beer when she seemed thirsty and she accepted them with a grin, but nothing more.

She had someone else in mind.

That someone wasn't who she expected, but none like the 19 year old occupied her mind as much. Soi fon was different. Her looks weren't quite as exotic as the rest, body not as curvaceous but her eyes…there was something about them.

They were full of unspoken words and raw emotions.

And something resembling a smile stretched across the woman's pretty features, that small peck on the cheek sent tingles down her spine. Technically, it was a little one-sided, but she loved the way Soi's face upped a temperature and how her eyes adverted to the ground. She found these actions strangely adorable and unsurprisingly, she wanted to kiss her again.

A real kiss.

But when she started seeing Soi walk through the club doors in a skimpy denim skirt and tank top every few seconds, Yoruichi figured she had accepted too many drinks from the crowd. But the image was quite appealing and it made her squeeze out an uncharacteristic giggle before fanning her face.

When her eyes drifted down to her watch, she read blurry numbers similar to1:23AM. Time really flies when you're slightly drunk and thinking about the girl you like. Yep.

When Yoruichi's shift was over, she was more sober than previously as she continued to talk it out with some of the employees.

"You gonna be ok to drive?" one asked, raising a brow.

"Never been better" the dj replied, saluting them as she downed a glass of water before heading for the exit.

The door to the car was swung open and Yoruichi slipped in, throwing her head back against the head rest. A jean clad leg with killer heels remained atop the dirty concrete beside the vehicle; and there was a moment of complete silence save for light breathing before a heavy sigh escaped Yoruichi's lips. She heaved her leg in lazily and jammed the key into the ignition, revving the engine.

The black car backed out of the car pack onto the road and red lights drifted off into the night. A dark finger pressed a round button and music blasted through the speakers, almost making her wince if she weren't so used to it. And when her eyes finally adjusted back to the road, she noticed red and blue flashing against windows and houses up ahead.

"Just my luck" the 24 year old muttered, tapping at the steering wheel, still contemplating what to do.

With another sigh, she pulled over at the next vacant space beside the road and turned off the engine. Her topaz eyes automatically cut over to the window and she raised a brow.

Why did this area look so damn familiar?

Even if the sky was pitch black and her senses were a little fuzzy, she swore she had seen that exact playground and toilet block before. Even the trees seemed familiar and she leaned forward some more to get a closer look. Apparently, Yoruichi had also forgotten there was a glass window and decided to bang her head against the surface, scowling.

And then it struck her that this was the very park her infatuation currently resided along with little Akio.

"Is that a sign…?" she asked herself,

She could still faintly see the red and blue splashing onto walls of houses and turned back to stare at the public park. Slowly, the door opened and the pretty woman stood up straight, palm flat out against the side to secure her steps. One by one, the small strides bought her closer to Soi and Akio and a stupid grin found its way to her face.

The goddess heard the soft crunch of grass underneath her feet and felt the wind caress her body as she wrapped her jacket tighter around her curvy frame.

Soi, although had her eyes closed, was still very aware of the careful footsteps heading in their direction. It wasn't odd for few people to be wandering around at this time but for one to be this cautious was something to be wary of. The young adult continued to listen to the wind howl angrily and the footsteps stopped abruptly. Her brows furrowed when they became irregular, and completely out of tempo. What she didn't know was that Yoruichi's mind had become unsure of what her next step would be.

The chocolate skinned woman took a step towards the bench, paused and then turned around, stopped again and swiveled round.

What was she doing?

An alert grey eye opened slowly to see a figure she seemed to recognize. It was far too dark for her to see any detail that would identify the…stranger, yet, there was something about them.

A hesitant step from Yoruichi made her scratch the back of her neck and exhale. She didn't exactly know what she was doing here.

Sure, she wanted to see Soi and Akio, but was that really all? Just a quick glance at the two? Frustrated, she swiped at her bangs that were obscuring her view and chewed on her bottom lip.

Soi fon, on the other hand was having a hard time figuring out what the stranger was after. When minutes passed and no movement seemed to have happened, the 19 year old sat up. This action caught Yoruichi off guard and she finally stepped closer.

"…Hey Soi,"

More than just a little confused, Soi wrapped the blankets tighter around Akio and turned to face the older woman. She quickly but quietly slipped off the bench without waking the 4 year old and raised a brow in question.

"I just finished my shift" she explained,

"…You've been drinking" her voice was quiet and if one strained their ears, they would've noticed the slight tinge of concern that was well hidden.

"A little" Yoruichi admitted, nodding.

It was somewhat awkward when they both knew the question Soi wanted to ask which happened to be what Yoruichi was trying to avoid.

Simply because she didn't know the answer herself.

Her clouded eyes roamed the empty park to eventually land back on the girl before her, noticing how her small hands were rubbing at her arms.

"Cold?" she asked,

Soi, being as stubborn as she was, turned her head to the side with no reply until she felt warmth envelop her shoulders and then her lithe body. Her head snapped up, expecting to see Yoruichi grin down at her mischievously but was met with a genuine, if not drunken-smile. The older woman pulled her jacket tighter around lean shoulders and in the process, stepped closer.

"So you don't get sick" she whispered, her breath still smelling of beer.

Soi frowned at this and pushed Yoruichi's head the opposite way, implying that she didn't smell too great.

"Ahh, Soi-chan's being mean to Yoru-chan" she whined playfully, wrapping her arms around her body.

The homeless adult peered up at her…friend and exhaled softly.

"…You didn't just come to-" she paused, trying to think of which words to say next and whether to actually voice them or not.

"-give me your jacket, did you?"

It took a few moments for Yoruichi to think of a reasonable answer and she shrugged almost casually,

"I just felt like seeing you" she said,

"And Akio" she managed to add.

_At this time?_

But before Soi could ask any more questions or send curious gazes her way, she moved past her to Akio.

"So how's the little man doing?" she whispered more to herself than anyone else, kneeling before the sleeping boy. Akio answered with an adorable snore and snuggled deeper into his pillow, which happened to be Soi's grey hoodie as she remembered. Yoruichi smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and then stood up beside Soi whose eyes were now unreadable.

The alcohol in her system though, was begging her to look at Soi who was only wearing a tatty singlet with her jacket over the top. Topaz orbs glanced down from the neck and went lower, past her shoulder blades and still lower until it landed on the creamy skin above her chest.

Soi noticed the wandering eyes and pulled the jacket-Yoruichi's jacket tighter around herself, her hands still fisting the fabric securely. When she looked at the purple haired beauty again, she was grinning widely as if she hadn't just tried to get an eyeful of her skin.

"…Pervert" she muttered before glancing back at Akio to see if he was okay.

"I'll take that as a compliment" came the playful reply.

Too bad it was too dark for Yoruichi to see properly, or she would've seen the light blush on Soi's cheeks. And said girl was still trying to steady herself after her senses went up in smoke the moment Yoruichi's scent reached her nose once more.

"Hm, should I go home?" she murmured, tapping her chin slowly.

Soi replied with a nod and Yoruichi turned to the younger girl,

"You really want me gone, heh?" she asked,

The 19 year old stiffened, and then turned to face the woman, attempting to explain when she was cut off.

"Thought so" Yoruichi smirked, clearly smug as she read her like a book.

Grey eyes rolled skywards and she whipped round to make her way back to bed when she was stopped again,

"Soi-_chan_, my jacket" her velvety voice reminded her, putting extra emphasis on 'chan' to annoy her further.

Soi fon scowled and pulled the jacket off from her shoulders, thrusting it back at the dj without a word. She didn't even make to turn around, but was clearly surprised when she felt a warm hand cover hers.

"Just joking, keep it" Yoruichi whispered in her ear.

How she got so close without a sound was beyond her knowledge, but she couldn't deny the fluttering in her stomach nor the dizziness, or the heat on her usually pale cheeks.

"Goodnight Soi" the woman pressed her lips to the side of Soi's face and left quietly. Though she made sure to let her hand slip off incredibly slow, fingers brushing creamy knuckles and then running down those long fingers that were still clutching her jacket. Her body shivered as the warmth left her body and stood there for a few more silent minutes before shaking her head. Her cloudy grey eyes darted up to take a quick glimpse of the sky before she walked back over to the bench. On her way back, she threw the jacket over her shoulders and slipped her arms through, pulling it tight around her body. She climbed over the sleeping figure and settled into the blankets, pulling them up to her chin even if a certain someone's jacket had her feeling warm all over. A small smile appeared on her lips as she draped an arm over Akio's small form protectively and closed her eyes.

Yoruichi had just climbed back into her car and leaned back into her seat, grinning from ear to ear. Her arms were behind her head and she stared at the roof of her car, still grinning.

That girl was really something.

But sudden knocking on the window had her thrown out of her thoughts and she raised a brow at the policeman bending over to shine a torch into her eyes. He signaled for her to roll the windows down and she complied.

"Are you alright there m'am?" he asked politely, eyes scanning the backseats quickly.

Yoruichi barely registered what he looked like, the colour of his uniform, or anything for that matter because she was still too busy smiling.

"Never been better" she beamed.

---

Well, there it was. Hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. And thanks to everyone who gave me ideas, suggestions and for corrections too. You guys are awesome! See you guys soon if I don't take too long.

Cheers.


	9. Chapter 9

_ChapterO9

A/N-I'm back! Wow, it's been a couple of months I think…Well, after the last chapter, I just had no idea what to write next, a confession or just a filler-type chapter so this came up. But I think that I've rushed this chapter, despite the amount of time I was, well, given to write it. But I don't know, I hope you guys like it still. And thank you, thank you so much for all the reviews and encouragements. They literally made my day,

Cheers.

---

`Normal POV_

Shihouin Yoruichi simply stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, hands tucked comfortably behind her head with her feet crossed at her ankles.

A week ago, she had gone to the park to see Soi and Akio at 2am in the morning, left her jacket with said girl and stole a kiss. And she hadn't seen either of them since then because of her day job and the rise in demand of the dj herself spinning for a few well-known clubs. Yes, the 24 year old was earning quite a bit of cash but she would have rather liked to spend those 7 days elsewhere.

She rolled out of bed and padded over to her desk which was cluttered with papers, a few pens but mostly CDs. And in the middle of all the mess sat her proud laptop still whirring away, the desktop picture grinning back at her. Yoruichi sat down in the chair and slid on her headphones, deciding to work on more mixes before going to work. Bopping her head to the music, she almost missed the ring-tone of her phone buzzing away if she hadn't seen the device light up. She flipped it open and put it to her ear,

"Hey Yoruichi, its Mike. Boss said you can take the day off, there's enough people today" the voice on the other line said.

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then" Yoruichi grinned, snapping her phone shut.

"Perfect, time to see little Akio,"

She snatched her jacket from the chair and left the room, closing the front door shut as she headed for her car. She slid into the driver's seat, lips curled as she revved the engine.

"And steal a few more kisses…" she murmured, chuckling quietly at the thought of a scowling Soi.

When she arrived at the park, the two were nowhere to be seen and the woman exhaled, slightly disappointed. Nonetheless, she made her way over to the bench and laid on the hard wood, resting her head on her arms. Her golden eyes locked on the tender blue sky with drifting clouds and she grinned.

"This ain't half that bad" she whispered to herself.

She realized that if she squeezed herself back, the bench would just be able to fit three and she happened to like that thought. But what she liked even more was the fact that her own bed could also fit Akio and Soi too, with a little more extra space.

She liked that thought, a lot.

Smirking, the dj had lost track of time and felt her eyes droop as the sky darkened until everything turned black. Yoruichi didn't know how long she had been sleeping for but her heart beamed when she heard a familiar voice squeal out 'Yoru-chan!'. The 24 year old kept her eyes closed, even when Akio came to shake the side of her body in an attempt to wake her up. When that didn't work, he tried hugging her to himself, calling her name repeatedly. When silence answered his call, his lips pulled into a pout and his eyes became teary.

"Soi-chan, why Yoru-chan not waking up? Doesn't Yoru-chan like Akio anymore…?" his brows creased as he sobbed lightly.

Her purple locks tumbled down the arm rests when her shoulders shook with silent laughter and Akio perked up,

"Yoru-chan!" once again, he launched himself at the woman and didn't let go this time until he was met with Yoruichi's bright eyes.

"Scared you for a while didn't I, little man?" lips forming a grin.

Her only reply was the 4 year old snuggling into her arms which she returned, squeezing his small body affectionately. She looked up at Soi and smiled, waving and then raising a brow.

"No hug?" she teased.

Soi fon narrowed her eyes and the older woman took that as a no, and tried again.

"…How about a kiss?" she asked,

"Just on the cheek though" she added, smirking when it looked like Soi was about to interject.

When a glare was returned, Yoruichi feigned hurt and looked at Akio on her lap sadly.

"Akio looks like the only one who's happy to see Yoru-chan" she whined.

The innocent boy peered up at his guardian with puppy eyes,

"Soi-chan not happy to see Yoru-chan?" he asked, pouting again.

The 19 year old almost scowled but held it in and stepped forward hesitantly. She had two choices, a hug or a kiss and neither of them seemed the right thing to do in her head. But in her heart, oh, that was a different matter. She would have opted to wrap her arms loosely around the goddess before her but seeing Akio sitting on her knees didn't make that an open option. She paused in her thoughts when it hit her that she would have to kiss Yoruichi, and it was all said woman's goddamn fault.

She wasn't happy about making this decision but the older woman thought it was brilliant and that was made apparent by the smirk on her pretty face. Soi hastily bent down and made to brush her mouth against Yoruichi's cheek briefly when she turned her head at the last minute, lips pressing against lips.

Soi fon bounced back in utter shock but was pulled forward by none other than Yoruichi who leaned even closer, with Akio still in her other free arm and looked into those grey orbs.

So vulnerable.

"Tell me you felt that too…"

That small spark from that small kiss that ignited their hearts and sent the heat to Soi's cheeks.

Of course she felt it.

"Ahh! Yoru-chan and Soi-chan kiss!" Akio wailed, slapping his small hands over his midnight blue eyes. He jumped off Yoruichi's lap in the process and a knee fell to the floor but he still managed to crawl away with his precious eyes covered.

The dj huffed, not knowing whether to giggle at the adorable little boy or sigh in disappointment because the mood was obviously broken. And Soi fon took this time to compose herself and step back, deciding to keep a safe distance between them.

She was scared, and it wasn't something she was used to. She had spent 7 years out in the streets and she wasn't the least worried about her safety or conditions, although Akio was a completely different issue. The word fear did not have a place in her dictionary, but now when she was faced against Yoruichi, she was scared.

Really scared.

Because no one had ever paid so much attention to her before, and definitely no one had dared to touch her because she was _homeless_. No one would even think twice about taking the two to the beach, or treat them to fast food she had long forgotten the taste of; or in Akio's case, never tasted before.

Yoruichi was so different, so carefree, and so attracted to her that it scared her.

The chocolate toned woman somewhat forced a smile and looked up at the 19 year old,

"Come, I wanna take you somewhere" she said, quietly to the two.

She rose from the benches and Akio jumped up from the floor, dusting his pants with a grin before taking Yoruichi's hand and then Soi fon's hand, squeezing them both.

"Where Yoru-chan taking us?"

"Just for a ride around town" she replied, grinning down at the small boy who leaned his head against her thigh lovingly.

When the raven haired girl wouldn't budge, the 24 year old bent down before Akio and ruffled his hair gently.

"You go on ahead. You see that black sports car there?" she asked, pointing at her prized baby parked not far away.

"Yoru-chan mean the one with a wing on its back?" he almost squealed in delight,

"Yeah that one, now run like the wind" she kissed his forehead and watched him race off.

Her violet locks followed the light breeze and framed her dark face perfectly when she turned back to Soi, eyes hopeful, if the younger of the two hadn't read wrong.

"You felt that-"

"I'm homeless" Soi fon cut her off, quietly but firmly.

The pretty woman almost didn't know how to react to those words but she realized that the way Soi fon had said it meant there was a chance for her.

She knew it meant Soi had felt it too.

"I don't care about that Soi, I-"

"I do" it was barely above a whisper and the older woman froze.

"That can change-" Yoruichi tried, she didn't know why but something in her wanted to make this work.

"Don't use Akio against me-" she would have pleaded if she hadn't any self-will.

"Just give it a chance," The Shihouin took a step closer, opening her arms to convey her point.

"Give us a chance?" Yoruichi's eyes were sincere; there was no playfulness, no grin. Just a silent longing in her calling out to Soi fon so strongly.

But the stubbornness in the homeless girl was starting to show when she shook her head once,

"It won't work"

…She thought that was the most she had spoken in one day and again, it was because of Yoruichi. Lately, there had been a lot of things happening because of Shihouin Yoruichi.

Silently, she turned away and began to walk and for a moment, she was hoping a pair of familiar arms would loop around her waist. Soi exhaled quietly, not sure if her decision was right but the answer came to her when she was curled back into Yoruichi's body, arms at her waist and chin resting on her shoulder.

"I'll make it work" she whispered fiercely.

There was no doubt that Yoruichi liked Soi fon, but she wasn't sure if it was to the extent of love. But she was sure, she was so sure that she wanted Soi in her life and little Akio. She wanted them, and she wanted to keep them to herself, as selfish as it seemed, she especially wanted Soi and that thought had been swimming in her head for days and days.

"…It's too soon" the young woman voiced out through her still rough voice.

"I'll make it work" Yoruichi repeated, holding the girl tighter in her embrace, not registering the fact that she was surprised Soi hadn't shrugged her off or pulled away yet.

She was holding her, so close, and it made her feel so good, almost as good as she felt when she was behind the turntables; maybe even better.

And all she knew was Soi fon.

Yoruichi usually wasn't one to reveal her thoughts and feelings so easily, but when it happens, the words are full of honesty and nothing else. The 24 year old had never had the need to pursue anyone because girls and boys chased her around but this time, it was so different. She wasn't at a club with a bottle of beer in hand and music thumping in her ears. She was standing in a public park with her arms around a girl who owned less than, possibly 10 items altogether and slept on a park bench.

She had found that feeling of complete peace in someone unexpected, and she couldn't promise it would last, but she wanted to try. Because not once in her entire life had she ever felt such calmness around someone, not once had she _missed_ someone enough to visit them at 2am. It was unbelievable, and completely insane, but it was really happening to her and she couldn't deny it.

Not anymore.

The young woman remained somewhat stiff in the goddess' hold but Yoruichi wouldn't give up and felt her lips curl slightly when Soi fon finally yielded to her silent plead. The raven haired girl released the tension in her body with a small shaky exhale, shyly relaxing into the body behind her.

Maybe, Soi fon had needed someone all along but she had never dared to give herself away. But at that moment, in perfect silence, it began to feel perfect again; just like that day at the beach.

Yoruichi was more than shocked at the response but grinned up at the sky anyway.

---

So…Tell me what you guys think? I know some of you will probably looking at this and say 'what the hell', well, I don't even know what I'm doing either. But please give me feedback, tell me what's good and what's not. I still have a big decision to make before I actually start to write chapter 10, can you guys figure it out? But anyways, I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors or whatnot.

And thanks for everyone's support,

Cheers.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter1O

A/N-So, that was a quick update wasn't it? Well, quicker than last time anyways I hope. So yep, here's chapter 10, finally. This was actually completed at least a week ago but I wasn't entirely happy with it so I left the story alone for a couple of days. Then I re-read it again and thought it wasn't too bad. So here it is, it's a little short but I hope you guys don't mind.

Please enjoy,

Cheers.

---

`Yoruichi POV_

"Where we going, Yoru-chan?" Akio asked again as he dived to the other side of the back seat, touching every corner and feeling every inch of the material. Although the seat belt around his thin body prevented him from moving further, he was just as fascinated with pulling the belt forward and then letting it slide back. A small squeak escaped his mouth when the near-rough material nearly slapped him upside the chin as he let it roll back.

"Soi-chan!" his hands dropped from the safety belt to curl around the 19 year old's arms.

"It hurt Akio" he pouted, looking hurt.

Soi fon, who had been a little occupied staring at the rear view mirror up front turned to Akio, eyes worried as the little boy could tell. She turned his head from side to side, checking for any cuts or bruises when the 4 year old titled his head back and pointed at his chin.

"Here!"

Soi rubbed the pale skin just at his throat, careful to be gentle with him and Akio grinned happily. He liked it when Soi lost her mask, and her eyes could be read like a book. And when the opportunity presented itself to him, Akio snuggled into Soi's body, smiling happily.

"Akio's so mean. Akio's hogging Soi all to himself, Yoru-chan wants some too!" Yoruichi smirked from the driver's seat.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes and against her will, felt the corners of her mouth lift ever so slightly. So she looked out the window to her left, avoiding the older woman's playful gazes through the mirror.

"…Hog?" Akio asked, confused as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hey hey Akio, do you want to do Yoru-chan a favor?" she asked, turning back to the boy for a brief second before her eyes continued on the road.

"Ok?" he leaned forward, still clutching at his guardian's slightly toned arm.

"Now, here's the plan…" it hushed down to a whisper and the toddler nearly fell off the back seats if Soi hadn't held onto his small hips to keep him balanced. When giggles erupted from the two, she exhaled softly and returned to the scenery of the blurring streets once Akio was safe.

Not even 5 seconds later, said boy helped himself up the seats by pushing down on Soi's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek with puckered lips. The young adult's eyes widened slightly and when she looked down at the most important person on her life, he was grinning back up at her. His eyes lit up with pure happiness and they shined, so much that it made Soi's heart swell.

"From Yoru-chan!" he beamed, seemingly proud of himself of accomplishing the mission given to him.

Soi's smoky eyes flickered to the mirror and was met with a wink and a catlike smile. A light blush was visible on her usually pale cheeks and she simple ruffled Akio's already messy hair.

"Did Soi-chan like?" he blinked up at her expectantly.

She let her eyes soften and nodded lightly resulting in a tight hug to her lean body.

"Can Akio sit on Soi-chan's lap?" he then asked, already slipping out under his own seat belt to climb onto his guardian. Soi shook her head, not even needing to answer as she let Akio on her knees, re-adjusting the belt around the both of them. And when the boy had settled himself comfortably against the young girl, the windows wound down, a blast of wind slapping him in the face. Terrified, he buried himself as best he could into Soi's shoulder, clutching onto her for protection. The 19 year old, in return, rubbed his back soothingly until he peeked up at the glass surface only to see it slide down again. Soi glared halfheartedly at the woman behind the wheels,

"Yoruichi," it was almost a warning.

Just because she didn't say anything, it didn't mean she didn't know the violet haired woman was controlling the back window to scare little Akio.

"I like the way you say my name"

It was flirty; the way she said it and the tone of her voice, and Soi couldn't help but like it too. Just a little though, not a lot, well, maybe a little more than just a bit.

Confusing?

Because Soi wasn't understanding what she was thinking either, it was just a bunch of words she tried to string together.

Not particularly a good sign to her so early in the…relationship?

That word really got her thinking.

Relationship…Was she 'with' Yoruichi now?

She knew there was definitely something going on between them and the conversation beforehand made it that much more obvious. But she didn't know what was supposed to happen from here on. How would it work?

She was homeless, literally homeless and Yoruichi…she was pretty well off with a house, a car, a job. It made Soi feel so useless, to put it simply; like trash.

And suddenly, she didn't know why she had given in to Yoruichi, why she had leant into her warm arms without thinking everything through. She didn't mean to have so much doubt, but Soi had been living out in the streets for the better part of her life.

It was completely natural.

She liked Yoruichi, but she didn't know if it was a genuine feeling or maybe something like gratitude for caring.

There was so much confusion, so many questions, all unanswered.

She didn't like it.

But she was broken from her reverie when she felt the wind blowing in her hair every 5 seconds and realized Yoruichi was trying to get her attention with the window trick.

_Is everything alright? _

Yoruichi's brazen gold eyes asked; it was done carefully, and so gently that for a moment, Soi thought maybe it would work. But she lowered her gaze from the pretty woman, staring down at Akio's mop of black hair.

_No_

And the next 5 minutes was spent in awkward silence except for the occasional amazed squeak of surprise from Akio. When the sports car came to a stop, Yoruichi dangled a set of keys before little Akio with a catty grin on her face.

"If Akio can open the door, Yoru-chan will give Akio a surprise" she proposed,

And he leapt off Soi fon, flying back into her lithe body because the seatbelt hadn't been unbuckled yet. With a chuckle, the 24 year old helped untangle him, watching him fling himself at the door which hadn't been unlocked yet either. The raven haired boy rubbed at his nose that had pressed against the glass, turning back to the two for help. Soi fon leaned over to open the door for Akio, letting him jump out with excitement.

Yoruichi then pointed to the small apartment just on the left and Akio rushed off with the keys as Soi let her hazy eyes follow the small figure until the door beside her opened. She turned back to the right, finding herself staring into Yoruichi's flawless face that had lost all playfulness. Said dj bent down on the concrete ground beside the car so their eyes were level.

"I don't regret anything I said," she began, as if she knew what was troubling the younger girl.

A quick sigh escaped her luscious lips and Soi's brows drew closer together.

"…I like you Soi, I want it to work"

Soi turned the other way, not entirely sure what she was thinking anymore when Yoruichi gripped her chin with those long coco fingers lightly. And she was forced to face the goddess who was the least ashamed of showing what she felt at that moment.

"Give me a chance" she begged quietly.

And Soi found the answer.

It wasn't gratitude; it was her heart beat increasing at the closeness, the warmth creeping up her cheek because their lips were so close…

And she didn't want to be _hurt_.

She already had nothing and if she gave herself away…

"I won't hurt you, never intentionally"

And Yoruichi pulled her forward, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss that lasted too short.

"Give me a chance"

That was twice in a day, twice she had pleaded with Soi to accept her.

Slowly, another nod of the head and Yoruichi smiled, wrapping her arms around the girl, face at her pale neck. And temptation proved too much for the older woman when she pressed her mouth to the side of Soi's neck, being pushed back abruptly to the car door. Her head collided with the hard surface but she had a stupid grin on her face anyway as she looked up at Soi's blushing face.

"Soi-chan, Yoru-chan! Akio did it!" the 4 year old suddenly hollered, making the two snap back to attention. Yoruichi slowly picked herself up and took Soi's hand in her own, pulling her out and then closing the door, heading back onto the footpath.

"Alright little man, we're coming!" she called back, locking the vehicle

And Soi let herself follow the 24 year old as they headed towards the woman's house. She stared at the back of her curvy figure, the purple hair tied in a loose ponytail and the sway of her shapely hips. Soi was truly surprised at how well Yoruichi could read her and how she seemed to know exactly what to say at the right time. And this time round, there was something in her chest steadily beating that made it more believable. As much as she tried to convince herself it wouldn't work, she secretly wanted it to work. Because she did like Yoruichi the way Yoruichi liked her.

And her lips curled up at the corners slightly as she lifted a hand to touch her mouth.

She'd been kissed twice by Yoruichi.

And she liked it.

---

…So, how was it? Please review and tell me what you guys thought of it. I personally found it really similar to the previous chapter which is why I didn't like it. But at the same time, I sorta liked the Yorusoi moments so I left it =P. Also, sorry for any mistakes or grammar errors there may be. Thanks for reading and thank you so much for the reviews,

Cheers.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter11

A/N-Hiya guys, know it's been almost 2 months since I've last updated. Because yes, I'm lazy but also cos I'm in year 12, so bare with me guys. I'm sorry this is super late, but I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

Thank you so much for your support and patience :)

Cheers.

---

`Yoruichi POV_

I watched Akio bounce from room to room with excitement as I pulled Soi with me, leading her wherever little Akio went with a permanent smile on my face.

I liked the idea of having three in the house.

I think Soi was beginning to warm up to the idea too because every time I turned to look at her, she had a hint of a smile on her pale face. I squeezed her hand tighter in my own until we reached my room and I grinned. I helped Akio onto my bed, not caring that his clothes hadn't been washed in a while and fell down next to him. Next, I pulled Soi down beside me.

"Do you like it here, Akio?" I asked, brushing across his cheek with the pad of my thumb

He nodded eagerly against my shoulder, smiling his bright smile at me as his fingers curled around my hand in reply.

I noticed Soi fidgeting beside me a little, nervous perhaps and held Akio up in the air for a moment with my hands at his small hips.

"I think Soi-chan's missing little Akio" I chuckled, turning my head to the left to grin at Soi. While Akio was still squealing in my arms, kicking his legs about, I placed him gently between our bodies. The 19 year old smiled ever so slightly and I draped an arm around the little boy, my fingers brushing against my…girlfriend's stomach. Her eyes snapped up to glare at me before swatting my hand away.

I ignored it though I was smirking and looked down at Akio just as his midnight blue orbs closed peacefully.

"Sleep," I told Soi fon, entwining our fingers and resting it beside Akio's body.

"I'll wake you later" I added quietly.

I felt my own eyes drooping and the last thing I saw was Soi's gentle smile and my lips curled.

I noticed that there was a lot of smiling in the past 10 minutes and I loved her smile.

-

By the time I woke up, Soi fon was gone and when I pressed the spot she had been lying on it was cold. But little Akio was still snoring away and I took comfort in the fact that my girlfriend was still in the house, knowing she would never leave him behind. I kissed the boy's mop of black hair and climbed out of bed silently, poking my head out from the room to see an empty hallway. I scratched my neck and stretched my body before padding out into the living room which was completely silent, frowning.

Where was she?

Then I heard those quiet footsteps, gentle and almost graceful. I followed them back to my room and stopped behind the younger girl, making sure she could feel me against her back.

"You can shower if you want…" I told her as I watched her look in the bathroom attached to my room.

She nodded slowly before turning to me and I smirked,

"Want me to join?" I offered, waggling my brows playfully.

Initially, I didn't really want to ask. I just wanted to drag her in, slam her against the door and do…a lot of things to her.

But I was getting way ahead of myself, I hadn't even officially been together with her for a day yet and I wanted to have sex with Soi. Nobody can really blame me though, since she was a girl with attractive features that many obviously didn't take the time to appreciate. And by the time I woke up from my little daydream of ravishing Soi against a wall, I realized she was ready to slam the door in my face when I stuck my foot out to stop it.

"Ok, I'll join next time then" I said, putting my hands up somewhat defensively.

She raised a brow at me as if daring me to finish the sentence and I thought that she looked really quite cute when she was angry, or frustrated, or whatever.

I wasn't thinking straight.

"But anyways, I'll help you-" I reached out for her when she kicked my foot back and closed the door on me.

After a moment of silence, I heard her open a drawer and I rolled my eyes.

"-get some shampoo" I finished the sentence, talking to no one in particular.

I blew at my fringe and went back to bed, falling back onto the comfy mattress as I heard the steady beating of the water coming from the shower head. Akio stirred beside me, snuggling into my side and I wrapped an arm around his thin body, rocking him back to sleep.

"That girl's really something huh?" I murmured down to the boy who was fast asleep again.

"Don't know how it's gonna work Akio, did I tell you that? It's alright, no sweat, I know what I'm doing though. I do, yeah I do" I reassured myself.

I rambled quietly until I suddenly raised a brow at myself.

I never used to talk to myself, or to someone sleeping for that matter.

But my thoughts were cut off when the shower door opened and I saw her poke her head out much like I did earlier. I also noticed she took extra care to keep her body covered behind said door and realized she had no towel, or possibly my towel.

"…Clothes?" I asked after I gave up trying to peak at what she was hiding behind that door.

And Soi opened her mouth, about to reply when she closed it again and nodded once. I was a little disappointed that she decided not to speak to me. There was just something about the way she tried so hard to speak, the effort put into it even if she pulled on a mask every time. But I rolled off the bed anyway and dragged myself over to my wardrobe, pulling out a tee and loose trackies for the young girl. I knocked on the bathroom door twice before it opened and I tried to sneak my head in to take a look when her hand pressed against my forehead.

She glared at me, clawing the clothes from my outstretched hand. I pouted at Soi and gave her my best puppy eyes which she promptly ignored before shutting the door again. The other thing I noticed was that I always got shot down when I tried a move, it was almost depressing for me seeing as I used to have no problems with girls throwing themselves at me.

It was gonna be a _little_ different with Soi.

I think I can handle that.

…Yeah.

Moments later Soi emerged from the bathroom in my clothes and I beamed at her, making her look to the side, her cheeks slightly pink. I leaned up on my elbows, crossing my ankles and asked if she was hungry. The raven haired girl thought about it and nodded again, heading out the room with one last glance at the still sleeping Akio. I followed after the younger girl and watched as she scanned my kitchen, prepared to cook even if she probably hadn't seen the inside of a house for years. I wasn't worried about food poisoning because quite frankly I couldn't cook either, but it made me understand something else about Soi.

She was independent, really independent.

And that meant she wasn't going to sit around waiting for me and neither was she going to need my shoulder to cry on. I think that worried me a little, the fact that she wouldn't need to lean on me. But I brushed that thought off and continued watching my girlfriend- it's safe to call her that now, right?-move around to look for ingredients to make I don't what.

I didn't ask anything and I didn't say anything, just watched her rummage through the fridge and then lay out a chopping board. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the doorframe, a grin tugging at my lips when my eyes dipped below the waistline for a short while. Soi fon could almost sense where my gaze had gone to when she snapped round, her steel grey eyes staring at mine. She raised a brow and I smirked, unashamed, hesitantly dragging them back up her body.

"I'll go get Akio" I told her, stepping backwards.

When I reached my room, Akio was still snoring away and I smiled fondly at the little boy, pushing his jet black hair away from his face before lifting him into my arms. I rested his head on my shoulder and carried him back to the lounge, setting him down on the sofa, careful not to wake him up.

When I resumed my position against the doorframe, I watched Soi crack 5 eggs into a bowl with slow, almost awkward movements. And I knew our relationship wasn't going to be easy.

With a small smile, I stepped into the kitchen and retrieved a frying pan from under the sink and turned on the stove.

"I'll help" I chirped.

I watched Soi flip the omelet and leaned an elbow against the kitchen counter and rested my chin in my palm.

"So how old are you…?" I asked after a while.

She looked to be around 18-19 but I honestly had no clue what her real age was, and I was curious as always. Her eyes cut over to me and she rolled them skywards once before concentrating on the food, ignoring me again. I dropped my head down to my chest and sighed loudly,

"Ah, Soi-chan's being mean" I whined.

I peeked an eye open to see my girlfriend place the omelet on a plate and proceed to make another one, her gaze darting over to me once in a while. Never mind that I didn't an answer, at least she was still looking at me. The raven haired girl finished the third plate and I went out to the lounge, kneeling beside the boy.

"Hey little man, time to eat" I shook him lightly.

My back was to the kitchen.

`Normal POV_

Soi fon laid the pan in the sink and let her cloudy grey eyes stare at the chicken omelets she had made. They looked nowhere near as good as they did when she made them 7 years ago. When she was still a child, she used to whip up omelets for her father just so he would give her a little more attention with a wink and a smile. And now that she was 7 years older, she was making her father's dish for Akio and a woman she had grown feelings for; and she didn't know what to feel. The 19 year old frowned and then blinked, keeping her eyes dry as she carried the plates out with quiet steps. She set them on the dining table and watched as Yoruichi led Akio to her by the hand. And Akio, being the child that he was, seemed to be fascinated by the food as he poked at it with his finger.

"Soi-chan make?" he asked, beaming.

The young woman nodded as Yoruichi took a bite out of their dinner and nodded enthusiastically.

"It's good" she said, nudging the 4 year old lightly, telling him to try it.

Akio picked up the fork in hand, looking at the metal utensil from every angle before jabbing the handle into the omelet. The goddess chuckled and took the fork from Akio gently, cleaning it before wrapping the boy's fingers around the handle.

"Like this" she told him, smiling.

Akio squealed and stabbed it into the food again and picked it up, showing his guardian and then the cocoa skinned woman happily. Minutes later, every crumb was licked clean from the 24 year old's plate and she leaned back into her seat,

"Whoo, that was good" she breathed.

Soi though, had barely eaten half of the chicken omelet and set her fork down on the table, preferring to explore the room with her eyes instead. Yoruichi noticed; looked at Akio wolfing down the food as fast as a 4 year old could ever get and turned back to Soi.

"Not hungry?" she asked, concern seeping into her voice without her knowing.

Soi chose to ignore it and nodded slowly, pushing it further away from herself. Akio eyed the half-eaten omelet and then looked back at his guardian; Soi couldn't help the corners of her lips lifting at the sight of the little boy.

"Big appetite for someone so small…" Yoruichi murmured, clearly amused.

---

Soi fon stepped out of the car first and Yoruichi turned to the backseat where Akio was still strapped in with his seatbelt.

"Stay here for 5 minutes Akio, Yoru-chan needs to talk to Soi-chan, ok?" she asked, ruffling his hair. The dj exited the car also and closed the door, leaning against the vehicle as she faced her love interest.

"I have to dj tomorrow night" Yoruichi said after a moment of silence.

Again, the 19 year old only nodded and kept her eyes downcast.

"I'll visit you and Akio tomorrow afternoon, and uh, spend some time with little Akio and you, too" her sentence had too many pauses where she was unsure and Soi found herself smiling despite the emotional rollercoaster she was riding earlier.

"Ok" she replied.

The pretty woman looked up when her girlfriend spoke and grinned, back to her normal self and then bent over to open the door for Akio.

"Ok buddy, time to go" she winked at him.

The small boy pouted and unbuckled himself, sliding out from the car and flung himself at the dj.

"Akio miss Yoru-chan tomorrow"

"That's sweet Akio, but Yoru-chan will come by tomorrow anyway" she laughed heartily.

"More time with Yoru-chan!" he beamed,

"Mmm, and we'll give you a nice long bath tomorrow"

"Ok!" The 4 year old, at this point didn't care what they would be doing because he was already too attached to the young woman to mind. Soi shook her head lightly and took Akio's small hand into her own pale one and squeezed lightly. Akio smiled back up at her and waved to Yoruichi excitedly.

"Bye Yoru-chan!"

"See you tomorrow Akio" She kissed the top of his head again and patted his hair. She then straightened herself up, and leaned towards the girl, touching her lips to Soi's cheek.

"Night" she whispered against her.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Soi's somewhat tired face as she turned, heading for the benches with Akio clinging to one side of her thin body.

"…19" she murmured just before she was out of earshot.

Yoruichi threw her head back, letting her smooth violet tresses press against her window and eyed the night sky with her bright golden orbs.

"God, she looks _so_ good in my clothes…"

---

This chapter was a little light-hearted compared to the last two chapters I guess. And I gotta be completely honest with everyone, I have absolutely no idea where this is going next. But, BUT-I am not gonna give up on this story cos I really adore Akio, and I love Yorusoi period. So, what I'm saying is, it may take me ages and ages to update this but I'm still continuing Streetwise. But anyways, sorry for the massive A/N, I hope you guys enjoyed reading.

Please review and tell me what you guys think, ideas are welcome!

Cheers.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter12

A/N-Uhh…I'm back? I am so sorry for making everyone wait…I don't know how long. After I wrote chapter 11, I had absolutely no idea where this story was going so I just stopped writing it. But a few days ago, I opened up Streetwise and started typing…and then it just got me motivated-that I could still write more. So here is chapter 12, I'm very sorry for making people wait but thankful for those who haven't given up on me :)

Happy reading,

Cheers.

---

`Normal POV_

Soi fon inhaled through her small mouth, closing her eyes as a slight breeze swept past her. It was almost 12 in the afternoon, she could tell by the sky after so many years of lacking a watch. And there was still no sign of the dj who had promised to spend the day with them before heading off to work.

Honestly, she was a little disappointed but there was no way she'd let it show on her pale face, no way.

The 19 year old turned to Akio who was snuggled quite comfortably next to her, head resting on her shoulder. The sight made her smile and made her heart swell with pride.

Akio was awake.

And he too, was enjoying the view of the clear sky with very few clouds.

"Soi-chan?" the little boy suddenly looked up at his guardian.

"Where's Yoru-chan?" he asked, pouting.

Soi took a moment to think over her answer. She didn't want to disappoint him yet she didn't want to lie to him either. She sighed quietly instead and ran her fingers through his jet black hair like her own.

"…I don't know…" she replied.

"But Yoru-chan will come right?" he blinked those midnight blue eyes; hopeful.

The girl held him closer in reply and felt Akio slip his small hand into her own, squeezing.

"…Don't be angry, I bought presents!" a voice announced from behind them.

Akio's little body snapped up and he whirled his head round to the comforting sight of violet hair and golden eyes.

"Yoru-chan!" he exclaimed, clambering off the bench.

He ran to the 24 year old and jumped into her arms which were holding several plastic bags, making her lose balance temporarily as her aviators slipped down her nose slightly.

"Hey little man" she grinned in return, wrapping on arm around his frame to secure him.

The small boy pushed the aviators back up, beaming at the dj.

"Yoru-chan came"

"I would never lie to Akio" she kissed his nose.

His only response was to burry his face into the goddess' neck and gripping her singlet in his fist tightly.

"…Soi-chan looked sad when Yoru-chan wasn't here…"

"Then Yoru-chan has to cheer Soi-chan up, right?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yeah!"

"Ok, hop down first" the cocoa-skinned woman bent down on one knee to let Akio down and then handed him the plastic bags.

"Now, I need you to look after these. Don't let anybody touch them ok?" she ruffled his hair and then turned to the young girl still laying on the bench staring at the sky.

Soi fon was enjoying the view, and the warmth of the sun when a shadow cast over her face and she found herself staring up at Yoruichi's pretty face-upside down.

"Well aren't we happy?" the older of the two noted with amusement.

However, the 19 year old stiffened, realizing just how close they were when she could clearly see herself in the reflection of Yoruichi's sunglasses, and attempted to shuffle away.

"I don't even get a greeting and you're trying to run away from me?" the purple-haired woman feigned hurt, a hand at her chest.

"I…-" Soi began,

"Just kidding!" she laughed, sliding off her shades and hooking them on her singlet.

The other tried not to scowl and looked away, tempted to cross her arms across her chest too but decided to sit up instead.

"But I was serious about the greeting" Yoruichi told her.

Soi's hard gaze lifted up to meet those topaz orbs that were blinking innocently back at her. The heat on her cheeks began to show but she refused to give in.

"Come on, where's my kiss?" she pointed a long finger to the side of her face expectantly.

Yoruichi pouted when she was met with silence,

"…Or maybe, I should just do this"

Those full lips pressed against Soi's cheek in a quick peck followed by a cat-like grin. But just when the younger girl wanted to bite back a retort, Akio ran up to both girls with the biggest smile on his face.

"Did Yoru-chan make Soi-chan happy?" he asked,

"Of course" Yoruichi replied,

"Or Soi-chan's cheeks wouldn't be so pink" she added, her tone teasing.

"Right?" she turned to the girl mentioned, raising a brow.

Soi fon's grey eyes flitted from Yoruichi to Akio who was looking up at her in question before exhaling.

"…Right" she muttered.

"Now that that's settled, I bought you presents"

The woman retrieved the bags from little Akio and took out a small black polo-shirt and thrust it out to the boy,

"Tada!" she grinned.

"…F-For Akio?"

"Of course. Now let's give it a try" she urged Akio who was slightly hesitant in pulling off his current tattered singlet and then slipping into the black polo.

Yoruichi whistled when Akio spun himself on his toes in his new shirt,

"Now who's this handsome little fellow?" she asked, chuckling.

"Thank you Yoru-chan!" he launched himself at the dj with a small squeal.

"You're very welcome" she replied with a warm smile on her pretty face.

"But oh wait, there's more!" she exclaimed, laughing lightly as she pulled out a pair of brand new pants that had Mickey mouse printed at the bottom. Soi fon, even if she was slightly annoyed at the fact that Yoruichi was again, buying them things, couldn't help but be just a little impressed that she remembered what Akio liked.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to find Yoruichi and her perfectly raised brow.

"Are you sick, were you listening?" she questioned the younger girl, raising a hand to press against her forehead, testing her temperature.

Soi fon brushed her hand away gently as she suddenly remembered the kiss they had shared not long ago. And that was when she realised that she was with Yoruichi, that they were _together_. This…fact had hit her straight in the face, full force. It didn't even register when she saw the other woman before, but now that she had just reminded herself, she didn't know whether she was supposed to act any differently. The 19 year old suddenly felt awkward and wandered if this was what people felt when they were together.

"Soi? Soi, look at me" Yoruichi's velvet voice bought her back and she stared into her golden eyes that were calling out to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked, one hand gripping her shoulder, the other placed at the back of her neck.

Soi fon nodded slowly, licking her dry lips.

"…Yes"

And the two spent a moment simply looking each other in the eyes, neither of them faltering, just staring.

Then Yoruichi spoke,

"Akio wants to try on the pants; can you take him to the toilets to change? I'll wait here" she explained,

Again, the raven haired girl nodded and then stood up, breaking their gaze to take Akio's hand, leading him to the public restrooms.

Yoruichi watched the two walk off and felt her heart flutter in her chest, the image was perfect. She smiled before looking through their backpack for the teddy bear Soi had gotten Akio and hugged the creature to her. She looked down at the toffee brown fur and glassy black eyes.

"I can't believe you get to sleep with them every night" she narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me, does Soi snore?" she asked the lifeless stuffed bear.

She shook the poor teddy when she received silence as an answer and when her arms grew tired, she fell down onto the bench and laid there.

She only sat up when she saw two pairs of shoes enter her field of vision and grinned at the sight of Akio in his new pants.

"So how is it?" she asked.

"Super cool!" he beamed, getting a good feel of the material.

"Now hop on" she patted the space beside her.

Akio obeyed and jumped onto the bench, snuggling into the 24 year old happily. Yoruichi held her hand out to Soi fon who was still standing. When the younger girl stared at her blankly, she batted her lashes as if she were pleading.

Soi sighed and took the woman's chocolate hand before climbing onto the bench too, squeezing herself to fit in with Akio between their bodies.

Yoruichi breathed in and Soi fon breathed out as the goddess tried to catch her girlfriend's eye and said girl continued avoiding her gaze. However, it wasn't until the pretty woman squeezed her pale hand, did she have enough courage to look into those topaz orbs.

"I just wanna stay here with you guys" she said quietly, her other hand ruffling Akio's mop of black hair.

Soi fon nodded, her body relaxing as she let a brief smile cross her face.

"Ok" she replied.

Yoruichi grinned at the answer and felt somewhat proud that she could still put a smile on Soi's face, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Awesome"

There was no scowl or glare from Soi who was still trying to get her head around the fact that she'd been kissed. Again.

Yoruichi simply settled herself into a slightly more comfortable position and listened to their even breaths, almost feeling their heartbeats.

And so she spent hours cramped up with Soi and Akio on the park bench until both fell asleep and she was the only one still awake. Slowly and carefully, she extracted her sleek camera from her pocket and aimed it down at their sleeping faces plus her own cat-like grin stretching her lips.

She looked over the photo with a fond smile before taking one of Soi fon's peaceful expression, brows no longer furrowed and lips closed yet relaxed.

When the young girl began stirring in her sleep, Yoruichi jerked back in surprise and thudded her head into the bench, wincing at the pain.

"Ow" she muttered, pouting.

"…Hurt?"

"Yes!" was her natural reply but stopped when she realised that Soi fon was now fully awake. She gave a sheepish smile to the raven haired girl who let out a barely audible laughter. Yoruichi's features lit up at the display and she thought that was the best thing she had ever heard.

When the cocoa skinned woman checked her watch and sighed, Soi fon knew it was time for her to go and sat up, pulling Akio up with her gently.

"I have to go," she announced to a now-deflated Akio who was bursting with energy when Yoruichi first got there.

"Duty calls" she explained, rolling her eyes once.

She hugged little Akio tightly who clung to her neck until Soi was forced to pry him off the woman. His dark blue eyes glistened with unshed tears and Yoruichi kissed his cheek, pushing the teddy into his chest tenderly.

"Be good for Soi-chan, ok?"

Akio nodded his head vigorously, attaching himself to his guardian's leg in response.

Yoruichi stood upright again and felt unexpectedly bold, tilting Soi fon's chin up with a thumb and forefinger before kissing her mouth.

"Goodnight Soi" she murmured, lips curling.

She enjoyed the sight of an embarrassed Soi with pink cheeks as she then made to walk off when a thin hand caught her wrist.

"…When…will we see you again…?" the 19 year old asked, her eyes roaming the dirt at her feet.

The question was unexpected, heck, having Soi pull her back was even more unexpected but it was a good kind of unexpected. The 24 year old then thought that the word 'unexpected' was popping up too much in her mind and pushed those thoughts away.

Yoruichi smirked at her girlfriend,

"I sure as hell will come back tomorrow for a kiss like that!" she exclaimed, referring to the peck.

Soi fon scowled, a light blush tinting her cheeks which in return, made Yoruichi beam.

---

…I've probably lost touch on how to write Soi and Yoruichi but I gave it a shot. Please review and tell me what you guys think.

Thanks for all the support and thanks for reading,

Cheers.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13

A/N-So, here's the next chapter as I promised (sorta). Hope you enjoy and thank you for your patience because yes I'm lazy and update once every few months or longer.

Happy reading,

Cheers.

---

`Normal POV_

Soi fon eyed the handbag hanging from the chair of a café with outside dining as the woman remained completely oblivious to those watchful grey eyes. The 19 year old breezed past and it was almost 10 minutes later that the woman found her handbag opened, purse gone.

Soi fon, by then, was already on her way back to the park where Akio was playing with his teddy quietly. The stuffed creature was comfortably nestled atop the little boy's head before it was climbing the bench and then pressed to a small chest. Wordlessly, the young girl seated herself beside the child just in time to have the bear rest against her stomach. Soi ruffled Akio's messy hair with a small smile and returned the soft toy.

"Are you hungry?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah!" he beamed, hopping down from the bench, taking his teddy and the backpack with him.

Yoruichi padded from the living room to the laundry while kicking her pile of clothes from one place to another. She then huffed as she threw them in the wash, slamming the lid close, turning on the power point.

"I can't believe I'm spending my day off _cleaning_" she muttered,

"…_Why_ am I cleaning?" the violet haired woman asked herself as she eyed the stack of dirty dishes in the sink.

Her golden orbs then drifted to the stove where she pictured Soi fon cooking dinner, or lunch, or whatever it was, for her and little Akio. A grin slowly worked its way onto her face as she leaned against the doorframe, her mind running off with her wild imagination. It took a few moments for Yoruichi to collect herself and proceed to clean the dishes she neglected for the past few days. And just after she placed the last dish on the drying rack, the washing machine called for her as the woman dashed to the laundry. The jeans and tank tops flew into a basket with near perfect aim before it was hauled from the ground and pegged on the line roughly.

After the clothes were hanging on the line, the dj attempted to neatly stack her scattered magazines and books on nearby shelves and whatever surface she thought suitable. She then fell back onto her couch with a tired huff and covered her eyes with a hand.

"Should I invite them over again?" she asked quietly,

She could imagine Akio crawling all over her furniture as Soi tried to calm him down, with her watching, amused.

It really seemed perfect to her.

With a grin, she pushed herself off the black couch and headed out the front door, twirling her car keys around her finger. She left puffs of dirt where her car had been as she zoomed down the street, taking a left to the park in the city.

The goddess took one step out of the car and already, she could recognise the little figure running in her direction, squealing.

"Yoru-chan!"

"Hey there, little man" she opened her arms and let the boy fall into her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Yoru-chan visit Akio" he grinned childishly into her shoulder.

"Of course, I missed little Akio-chan. Have you eaten yet?" she asked, wiping some dirt of his cheek gently.

"Akio and Soi-chan had bread!" he nodded vigorously.

"…How bout I take you and Soi-chan out for lunch?" she offered instead, raising a perfect brow.

"Really?" Akio perked up immediately, mouth pulled into a big smile.

Soi fon eventually made her way over to the two and Yoruichi stood up again with Akio in her arms, supporting him on her left hip. The goddess leaned down for a kiss on the cheek and then a peck on the corner of those thin lips.

"Hey" she whispered, looking into Soi's grey eyes.

"I just told little Akio that I'm taking you two out for lunch. How's that sound?" she asked, hopeful.

Soi nodded and headed for the car wordlessly as Yoruichi frowned slightly at her girlfriend's behaviour.

Did she do something wrong?

The ride was short and almost completely silent with the exception of Akio murmuring words to either Soi or Yoruichi. Soi fon simply looked out the window. Breaths long and deep, as the chocolate skinned woman noticed via the rear-view mirror.

When the three walked down the streets of the city, Akio was walking in the middle, holding both womens' hand happily, swinging them back and forth. The image was cute to most people who walked past and smiled, yet there were always a few who thought otherwise with a roll of their eyes. Soi merely glared back in reply, daring them to further express their thoughts and clutched onto the little boy's hand tighter.

When those looks were directed at them, the 19 year old tended to get protective of Akio.

Yoruichi suddenly stopped and kneeled in front of Akio,

"Does Akio feel like a ride?" she asked, smiling encouragingly.

He turned to Soi fon for approval who nodded once gain.

"Yeah!!"

The 24 year old kneeled down in front of Akio and grinned,

"Alright, hop on little one"

With Soi fon's guidance, 4 year old Akio successfully sat on Yoruichi's shoulders, hands holding onto the dj's slender ones.

"Ok, here we go!" Yoruichi exclaimed,

She then rushed off into the crowded street, slipping in and out between people with the raven haired boy giggling away. He literally felt like he was on top of the world as he turned back to his guardian and waved enthusiastically.

The young woman aimed a small smile at him and returned the hand gesture, still walking at her own pace. She didn't want to be too close in case her eyes strayed to Yoruichi's exposed lower back. But that was not to say she didn't look before, she just simply had better control at a further distance. For example, without the goddess so close, she wouldn't stare at said woman's tempting lips or even gaze into those bright orbs for longer than necessary. Yet of course, these discrete actions were done without Yoruichi's knowledge, or at least she hoped so.

"Come on Soi!" Yoruichi suddenly called, waving her over to them.

Said girl quickened her steps until she was within arm's reach, and coincidentally, Akio held out his hand to Soi, beaming atop Yoruichi's shoulders.

"Soi-chan hold Akio hand?" he asked, all smiles.

"…Yeah" Soi held onto his small fingers and swung them lightly how Akio liked it as they continued their way down the street.

When they found a small, cozy-looking restaurant, Akio was let down and the three walked in.

"Hi, table for three thanks" Yoruichi said, ruffling Akio's already messy hair.

"Of course, right this way" A waiter led them to a booth and Yoruichi made for one side as Soi moved for the other side. The 4 year old stood completely still, he didn't understand why the two women were separating.

He pouted, shaking his head.

"Why Yoru-chan Soi-chan not sit together?" he asked in a small voice, looking from the dj to his guardian.

Soi was almost gaping at the little boy in silence before her grey eyes narrowed slightly.

'…He's setting us up!' was her first thought.

Yoruichi looked at her girlfriend, as if reading her mind and leaned an elbow on the table, resting her chin on her palm.

"He's four, Soi" she said even though she was smirking.

Akio jumped onto the cushioned booth, right beside the cocoa-skinned woman and patted the seat beside him.

"Soi-chan" he called, looking at her with those dark blue eyes.

With a halfhearted sigh, she slid out from her seat and moved to sit beside the boy.

"Hi-five" Yoruichi told Akio, holding out her palm.

Soi fon rolled her eyes, smiling tugging at her lips.

She felt light, she felt warm.

It felt right, again.

20 minutes later their food was placed on the table, Soi fon with a salad and Yoruichi with spaghetti and Akio with a plate in front of him.

Oh yes, they were all sharing.

And Yoruichi, being the kid she was, challenged little Akio to a race to see who could slurp up a string of spaghetti the fastest.

"Ready…set…go!"

Akio was surprisingly fast, or maybe he was just hungry but was still unable to beat the beautiful woman who managed to complete the childish act quite gracefully. Akio, however, had bolognaise sauce smeared on his chin and the tip of his cute button nose. Soi gently wiped the mess of his face, eyes laughing at him silently. When she placed the now-dirty tissue down onto the table, she saw the same sauce on the corner of Yoruichi's mouth that she swore wasn't there before.

The dj looked at Soi innocently, asking her to clean her without words which the homeless woman rolled her eyes at. She wiped the red paste off the woman's face anyway and had Yoruichi beam at her with those pearly whites.

"Thanks Soi"

"Soi-chan…drink" Akio pulled at Soi's jacket sleeve softly.

The raven-hared girl placed the drink in Akio's lap as he drank from the straw, swallowing gulp after gulp until he let out a burp. Yoruichi giggled and rubbed his chest and then grinned when she was offered the coke from Akio himself.

"Yoru-chan want?" he asked.

"Sure thing cutie" she replied, sipping the soft drink from the straw.

Yoruichi flicked some strands of violet hair away from her eyes to see Soi smiling at them and her hand automatically reached for her glass of raspberry sprite. She held the glass out to Soi who stared at it for a moment as if she didn't know what it was before reaching for it. But Yoruichi pulled back and shook her head, she wanted Soi to drink from it just like she was doing.

She thought that it was kinda cute, the whole sharing thing.

Eventually, Soi fon gave in and bit on the straw as she drank from it, eyes flicking from little Akio to Yoruichi whose golden eyes were shining.

"…I like Soi-chan Yoru-chan like this" the 4 year old told them.

In reply, Soi fon wrapped an arm around his small frame and pulled him closer, releasing the straw from her mouth. Yoruichi smiled warmly as she looked at Soi and Akio, a picture of happiness.

"Yeah…yeah, me too"

After they paid the bill, they walked to Yoruichi's car where she opened the door for the two and then kneeled down at the opened doors.

"Uh…" she began, rubbing her chin slowly.

She decided for the more easier approach.

"Hey little one, you wanna spend some time at my place?" she asked, sparing a hopeful glance at the usually silent girl sitting beside him, strapping the boy in.

"We'll play hide and seek" the goddess offered,

Akio looked up at the most important person in his life with big puppy eyes, leaning into her thin body and scraggy clothes.

"Soi-chan, please?" he even battered his lashes though Soi was sure he most likely wasn't aware of it.

"…Ok"

The drive home was a little more productive in that small conversations took place but it was never Soi fon who initiated them, of course. And when the car stopped, Yoruichi dangled her house keys in front of Akio.

"My little champion gonna open the door for me?" she asked, brow raised.

"Yeah!" The 4 year old climbed out of the car and ran towards the row of houses, leaving Soi fon behind with Yoruichi.

The 24 year old waited for the younger girl to step out before reaching for her pale hand and then entwining their fingers with a smile in place.

"Is this alright?" she voiced after a moment. Because honestly, she was surprised Soi fon hadn't snatched her hand back yet.

It was a comforting fact though.

"…You wouldn't let go, even if I said no" was the quiet response.

"Glad you know" the dj chirped, a cat-like grin stretching across her lips.

"Now let's go" she pulled the shorter girl forward, laughing at the sight of Akio trying to open her next door neighbour's door.

---

So…I hope its ok. Please review and tell me what you think. Ideas will be great too :)

Cheers.


	14. AN

**A/N: **Guys, I am _so_ sorry. I know you were thinking I FINALLY updated Streetwise, but, I actually have news to tell you. I'm putting Streetwise on temporary hiatus. I don't know for how long, I just have absolutely no idea where to go with this story right now. And…I'm kinda too obsessed over Spashley to write any yorusoi fics at the moment.

I apologise to all fans of Streetwise, but I promise I will finish this story.

I'm really sorry to disappoint you guys like this :(

And because I'm in uni now, I hardly have any time to write at all, but I will keep writing because that's just who I am and I write whenever I can.

I'm really really sorry!


End file.
